Love at first sight
by skullprincess120
Summary: This is my second full length Troyella story. Please read and review! Hope you guys enjoy reading! previously known as twosecretauthors COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Life of Gabriella Montez**

Gabriella Montez was a seventeen year old brunette. She lived with her mother, sixteen year old sister, Isabel and her six year old brother, James. Her father had passed away. He had been caught in an accident. A drunk driver had run through a red light. Her mother was very abusive towards her and Isabel and they often got beat up by her. Their mother was only good to James. Isabel and Gabriella did not know why. Gabriella had decided that as soon as she was eighteen, she would walk out of the house, get into the car that her rich aunt had sent her, and drive far away from her mother. Why should she stay with her mother? All the boys in her school, West High School, thought that she was a nerd. They often called her by the names 'nerd', 'freak', 'geek', 'dork' and a lot of other names. All the girls also avoided being with her, because the guys did not like her. Yep, Gabriella Montez's life was horrible.

**Life of Troy Bolton**

Troy Bolton was an eighteen year old student studying in East High School. He was the basketball team. All the girls wanted to be with him while all the guys wanted to be just like him. Everything was great for him, except for one tiny detail" he did not have a girlfriend. Sure, he could win the heart of any girl he wanted – and he knew it – but he had not yet found the right girl for him. He knew for a fact that the girls in his school only liked him because of his status in the school. He was the most popular and also the hottest guy in school. His blue eyes and blond hair made him indescribably hot. Well, except for that little detail about the girls, his life was brilliant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella woke up early in the morning on her eighteenth birthday. She looked across the room and saw Isabel staring out of the window. The sun was shining brightly. Isabel turned and saw Gabriella sitting up on her bed.

"Happy birthday, sis," Isabel said, as she gave Gabriella a hug.

"Thanks, Isabel," Gabriella smiled. "You're probably the only one who would remember."

Isabel did not answer. She knew that Gabriella was right. She did not want to upset Gabriella by saying 'yes'.

"Are you really going to leave?" Isabel asked. She had heard about Gabriella's plan to walk out of the house.

"I'm sorry, Isabel," Gabriella said. "But, I have to go. I'll come back for you, once I find a place to stay."

Isabel looked at Gabriella sadly. "I'm going to miss you," she said, softly.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Isabel," Gabriella replied. "You're my best friend, and you'll always will be, remember that, okay?"

"Always," Isabel promised.

Gabriella and Isabel got dressed quickly. They hurried downstairs and saw Mrs. Montez standing at the front door. She grinned cruelly at Gabriella.

"Get your fat ass out of here," she snarled. "You're eighteen now. I don't have to look after you."

"I was planning on leaving anyway," Gabriella said. "But, when I'm gone, please don't hurt Isabel."

"Take her with you," Mrs. Montez said. "Just don't come back."

"Fine," Gabriella said.

Gabriella hurried upstairs with Isabel close behind her. They both gathered their things and put them into one bag. There was not much as Mrs. Montez had never gotten them anything. She only got presents for James. Isabel and Gabriella made their way out of the house without saying a word. Isabel was really glad to get out of the house that she had to call 'home'. She was glad to go with her sister to wherever she was going. The two sisters climbed into Gabriella's car and drove away.

"So, Isabel, you are probably wondering where we are going, right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Isabel nodded.

"We are going to Adriana's house," Gabriella said. "Dad's sister."

"Oh, will she take us in?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "I've already arranged everything with her. She's really rich. She gave me this car, you know. She'll get you to a good school and everything."

"Where does she live?" Isabel asked.

"Albuquerque," Gabriella answered before turning her attention to the road again.

A few minutes later, Isabel fell asleep. Gabriella drove all day before she got to Albuquerque. When she reached Adrianna's house, it had gotten quite late. She hoped that Adrianna would still be up at that time. Gabriella woke Isabel up.

"Iz," she said, shaking Isabel a bit.

"Yeah, Gabi," Isabel groaned.

"We're here," Gabriella said.

Isabel sat up and glanced out of the window at the bug house in front of them.

"Are you sure that this is the right place, Gabs?" she asked. "Because, this is not a house. It's a castle."

"Oh, well, we'd better go see if Adrianna's home," Gabriella shrugged and jumped out of the car.

Isabel followed Gabriella to the doorstep. Gabriella rang the doorbell and a few minutes later the door opened. A young woman who looked like she was in her early twenties stood at the door, smiling warmly at them.

"Hi, Adrianna," Gabriella smiled as Adrianna wrapped her arms around the two girls in a hug.

"Are you two okay?" Adrianna asked, hurriedly. "Where are your things? No, don't worry about them. One of the maids will go and get them for you. I have been waiting for you for hours. What took you so long? I was worried sick…"

"Honey, you're blabbing," a male voice said. Gabriella and Isabel looked up and saw a man standing at the doorway.

"Gabi, Iz, this is my fiancé, Nick Fox," Adrianna said. "Nick, this is Gabriella and this is Isabel."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fox," Gabriella smiled, politely.

"Oh, now, remember girls, I am a very strict person," nick said, waving his finger at them. "But, only if you keep calling me Mr. Fox. It's Nick, girls."

"Oh, okay, Nick," Gabriella said, slowly.

"Oh, Nick," Adrianna laughed. "Don't scare them. Girls, Nick is the most easygoing person that you could ever meet. You could probably get away with murder with him around."

Gabriella and Isabel laughed. Adrianna led the two girls into the house. The house was warm and was quite homely. Isabel smiled at the thought and accepted some hot chocolate from Adrianna.

"You girls must be really hungry, right?" Adrianna asked. Both sisters nodded. They had not had anything to eat the entire day. "Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks, Addie," Gabriella smiled. Adrianna was like her best friend, after Isabel. She could share anything with her and she always knew that Adrianna would be there for her.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Adrianna," Isabel said, softly. It was the first time that she had spoken after she had gotten out of the car. "You, too, Nick."

"It's not a problem," Nick shrugged off the thanks.

"I promised your father that his two beautiful girls will be happy in their life," Adrianna said. "If you're happy, then everything's good."

"And, we have some good news for you two," Nick grinned. "You two have been accepted at East High School."

"You mean the East High Wildcats?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Adrianna frowned. "Do you know them?"

"Well, I've heard of them," Gabriella said. "I mean, they were our biggest rivals. I was one of the West High Knights."

"Oh," Nick said. "IT ought to be weird, then; fitting in with all the people that you hate."

"I don't hate the Wildcats," Gabriella said. "I hate the Knights. They are quite mean and stuck up."

After dinner, Isabel and Gabriella went to bed. They each had a room of their own. It was nice to go to bed after taking a bath in the hot water. Gabriella wondered if it was all a dream. She had always wanted to live a luxurious life, but, she did not want to be stuck up either. Both sisters were excited to go to a new school the following day. It was also one of the nights that they had slept peacefully without a disturbance for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Gabriella hurried down the stairs. She was surprised by Nick who was standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Slept well?" he asked.

"Awesomely," Gabriella grinned.

"This is for you," Nick said. He handed her a blue backpack. "All the things that you'll need for school are inside."

"Thanks, Nick," Gabriella smiled and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome, Gabs," Nick said, hugging her back. "Now, go and have breakfast. I'll drive you to school after you finish. Isabel is already there." 

"Thanks, Nick," Gabriella said again, before she skipped her way happily to the kitchen.

When Gabriella and Isabel walked into the school that day, they received a lot of stares. Gabriella had accepted that to happen as they were new students.

"Do you think we'll be in the same classes?" Isabel asked. She was feeling shy and did not want to face anything without her sister.

"Iz, you're a junior, and I'm a senior," Gabriella laughed. "I don't think I'll be having any classes with you."

"Right, I forgot about that," Isabel smiled at her own foolishness.

"Oh, well, I think this is my class," Gabriella said, stopping in front of a classroom. "Good luck in finding yours Iz."

"Thanks," Isabel said, before she hurried off to another direction.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Gabriella walked into a classroom…and bumped into someone, making her books fall out of her hands and onto the floor. She almost fell, but, the person that she had bumped into had caught her. She looked up and saw a blond guy, who had the bluest eyes that she had ever seen. He was very handsome. She blushed a bit.

"I'm really sorry," Gabriella apologized quickly.

"That's okay," the guy said. He gathered Gabriella's books for her and handed them to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled.

"You're welcome," the guy smiled at her.

"Okay, people, take your seats," a woman walked into the classroom before either one of them could say a word.

"That's Ms. Darbus – our homeroom teacher," the guy explained. "Pretend to like drama and theatre stuff if you want to stay on her good side."

"Okay," Gabriella smiled.

"Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus said. "I really don't think that I shall need to tell you twice to _sit down_."

"Sorry, Ms Darbus," the boy who was talking to Gabriella apologized. "Um, this is a new student, Ms Darbus."

"Oh," Ms Darbus said, peering at her over her glasses. "What's your name?"

"Gabriella Montez," Gabriella answered.

"Nice name," the Bolton boy whispered into Gabriella's ear making Gabriella smile.

"Mr. Bolton," Ms Darbus snapped. "Would you care to share whatever you said to Miss Montez with the class?"

"Uh…" the Bolton boy blushed. "I was just saying that Ms Montez here has a very nice name."

"Anything you'd like to say to Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez?" Ms Darbus asked.

"Um, what's your first name, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked.

"Right, I never told you my name," the Bolton boy said. "I'm Troy, Troy Bolton."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bolton," Gabriella grinned.

"The pleasures all mine, Miss Montez," Troy winked at Gabriella.

"Okay, that's it," Ms Darbus said. "Mr. Bolton, please take your seat. Miss Montez, you can take that seat, behind Miss McKessie, after you tell us a bit about yourself."

"Uh, okay," Gabriella said. She faced the class. All eyes were on her and she was nervous. "I'm Gabriella Montez. I used to go to West High School. You guys will probably hate me because you are one of their greatest rivals, but, to tell you the truth, I hated the West High Knights. I was quite glad to move here."

"Why'd you move?" a dark girl asked.

"I, uh, um…" Gabriella stammered, not wanting to go to the details of her past with some people who she did not even know. "I'd rather not go to that, right now, if you don't mind."

"Well, students, get to know Gabriella," Ms Darbus said. "I have to go to the office to pick up some materials for that new sets and I'll be right back."

"Hey, Montez," a blond girl called. "We _need_ to know your past, or else, there is not much of a chance that you'll get to know us."

"If you don't tell us, we'll make sure your life here at East High will be like hell," a bushy haired boy said.

"Chad!" Troy said, warningly.

"Come on," a blond boy yelled. "Tell us everything about you."

"Why do you even want to know?" Gabriella asked, fighting to keep her voice from quivering. "You don't even know me."

"We'll only get to know you, if you tell us," the dark girl said.

"Guys, SHUT UP!" Troy yelled, jumping onto his feet. "If Gabriella doesn't want to tell you anything, she doesn't have to. So, you guys might as well leave her alone."

"Why are you sticking up to her?" Chad asked.

"I…uh…I," Troy stammered, not wanting everyone to know the answer.

He knew the answer of course. He was attracted to her. Sure, it had not been yet an hour since they had met, but…Troy believed in love at first sight. He knew that Gabriella was different from all the girls who drooled over him, and, that was the reason he liked Gabriella.

"Look, guys, I'll tell you about my past, but, just don't make me repeat it again," Gabriella said. She had sensed that Troy was feeling uncomfortable, though she did not know why. "My dad passed away a few years ago. My mom is quite abusive towards me and my sister. James – my brother – is the only one that she treats properly; probably because she only wanted a boy. Yesterday was my eighteenth birthday and I was legally an adult, so my mom didn't have to look after me anymore. So… my mom kicked me and my sister out of the house. Adrianna – my father's sister – took us in. she lives here in Albuquerque and now, here I am."

Everyone, including Troy, stared at her, feeling sorry for her. They had begun to wish that they had never asked why Gabriella had moved and all those things that they had just asked.

"I'm really sorry," Troy whispered, finally.

Gabriella looked up and saw in his eyes that he really meant it. She smiled at him.

"It's okay," Gabriella said. "Honestly, I'm happier here."

"Well, we'll make your life here even happier, right, fellows?" he turned to the other students

No one answered. Troy looked a bit disappointed and embarrassed. Gabriella looked really sad. A fair boy in the back raised his hand, slowly.

"What's up, Jason?" Troy asked.

"Um, what the hell is going in here?" Jason Cross asked.

Gabriella could not help, but, laugh, as everyone else in the room groaned. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"Alone at last," Troy said, jokingly.

"I thought that they would never leave," Gabriella said, going along with him.

"A sense of humour," Troy smiled. "I like it."

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled, too.

"So, Miss Montez, may I escort you to your next class?" Troy asked, grinning cheekily, like a five year old who had done something naughty.

"Of course you may, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella grinned back. "I don't know my way around the school, so I could probably use your help. I think I have Science, now."

"Oh, okay, Ms Montez," Troy nodded. "Just follow me, and I shall lead you to the World of Boredom, unless you happened to like Science, which will make you a Science nerd in the views of some certain people."

"I just happened to like Science," Gabriella said. "And, I don't really care if the others think that I'm a Science nerd. I'm used to hearing that."

"Oh, nobody here will call you that," Troy assured Gabriella as they walked down the hall together. "You're far too pretty to be a nerd. You really ought to be a cheerleader, but, I like you the way you are, Gabriella. You're funny, sweet and quiet – in a good way."

"You say that like you've known me for a long time," Gabriella said.

"I feel like I've known you for a long time," Troy said. "I don't know why, though."

He stopped in front of a classroom. "Anyway, here's your class Miss Montez. I'll catch you later. I've to go now. I'm going for basketball practice. Now's a free period for the team."

"Are you on the basketball team?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged. A dark boy who had been in homeroom with them walked over to Troy.

"Hey, Caption," he said. "You coming, or not?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Troy nodded distractedly. "Um, Gabriella, this is Zeke. Zeke, you probably already know Gabriella, right?"

"Yeah," Zeke smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Gabriella smiled. She turned to Troy. "Captain, huh? Impressive."

Before either Troy or Zeke could say a word, Gabriella had winked at Troy and had walked into the classroom.

"Ooh, someone's in love," Zeke sang as he looked at Troy.

"Shut up, Baylor," Troy groaned. "She's different from all those people who keep chasing me. And, I like different."

"No, you like Gabriella," Zeke said.

"Drop it, Zeke," Troy said.

"Why?" Zeke teased him. "Am I making lover boy uncomfortable?"

"I'll race you to the gym," Troy said, and ran off. Zeke followed him, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Troy and Gabriella became good friends quickly. They had both realized that they liked each other as more than just a friend, but, neither of them had told the other this. The rest of the basketball team did not like Gabriella much. They thought of Gabriella as a distraction to Troy from basketball. The dark girl in Gabriella's first homeroom class – whose name was Taylor McKessie – did not like Gabriella either, because Gabriella was a smart girl and was far better than Taylor in her studies. Sharpay and Ryan Evans did not like Gabriella either, because, Ms. Darbus had started to like Gabriella. She was quite annoying actually. She was always trying to persuade Gabriella to participate in the musicals, but, Gabriella did not want to do that – yet – so she spent most of her time avoiding Ms. Darbus at school.

A few weeks later, Gabriella and Troy were hanging out at the park together. They were just walking together silently. They did not say much to each other. The silence between them was not an uncomfortable silence. They were happy to have each other's company. Gabriella loved the way that they could just be together, without talking to each other and still not feel uncomfortable. It showed them what good friends that they had become.

"TROY!" a voice yelled from behind the two friends.

Troy and Gabriella spun around and saw Chad running towards them. His bushy hair was flying in the wind and it looked far bushier than usual.

"What's up, man?" Troy asked, as Chad came to a stop near them.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Chad asked.

"Umm…okay," Troy shrugged. He turned to Gabriella. "Be right back."

"Sure," Gabriella nodded.

"Not if I can help it," Chad muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Chad said, exasperatedly. It annoyed him a lot that Troy had such sharp ears. "Come on."

Troy let Chad pull him away from Gabriella. Chad thought that they were out of earshot, but, Gabriella could still hear them. She pretended not to, though.

"What's the matter, Chad?" Troy asked.

"_She's_ what the matter is," Chad said, gesturing towards Gabriella.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"You missed practice two days in a row," Chad said.

"I did?" Troy looked surprised. "I'm really sorry, Chad."

"Look, Troy, you have got to stay away from her," Chad said.

"Why?" Troy asked, bewildered.

"Because, she's getting in your way," Chad yelled. Troy did not say anything. "She's getting in the way of basketball. She's getting in the way of us winning the state wide championship. It's very important that we win. It's important to Coach. It's important to me. It's important to the rest of the team. _And_, it's important to _you_. You have to win this game, Troy. All the people from all those great basketball schools will be there. You have got to impress them. And, you won't be able to do that if you are walking around the park with some freaky girl. A freaky Math girl."

Troy did not say a word. He stared at Chad, knowing that what he had said was right, but, not the part about Gabriella being a freak. Troy did not say anything to defend Gabriella, although he wanted to.

When Gabriella realized that Troy was not going to say anything in her defence, she felt tears form in her eyes. She had really thought that Troy was the guy that she could trust anything with. She thought that he was the guy that she could depend on. She could see a future with Troy, but, now the future was ruined. Sure, they had not even started dating, but, it made sense. She had thought of Troy as the guy that would have made her feel okay; the guy that would make her feel alright when everything was wrong, but, she had been mistaken. Troy was obviously not the guy that she thought e was. Troy turned and their eyes met. She turned on her heels and ran.

Troy glanced at Gabriella and saw her staring at him. She had a hurt look on her face. Than, she turned around and ran.

"Gabriella?" Troy called after her. "Where are you going?" Was it possible that Gabriella had hurt what Chad had said about Gabriella? He turned to Chad, furious.

"What is the matter with you?" Troy asked, pushing Chad away.

"What the hell?" Chad asked as he stumbled onto the grass.

"Never, ever, say that or anything about Gabriella," Troy snarled at Chad. "If you do, you won't be alive the next day, because, _I_ will kill you."

"Dude, calm down," Chad said.

"_CALM DOWN_?" Troy yelled. "You accept me to calm down when you have pushed my best friend away."

"I thought I was your best friend," Chad said, a look of hurt flashing across his face.

"Chad, you are my best friend," Troy said, softening up a bit. "But, a guy can have more than just one best friend. But, that doesn't mean that you can say things like that about Gabriella."

"I'm sorry, Troy, but, we need our Captain," Chad said.

"I don't think you'll get him unless he gets Gabriella," Troy said, coldly.

Then, he ran in the direction that Gabriella had gone. After a few minutes of searching, Troy gave up and sat on one of the benches. He saw that another person was sitting on it and his heart gave a leap when he realized who it was.

"Gabriella, why'd you run away like that?" Troy asked, moving closer to Gabriella.

Gabriella jumped when she heard Troy's voice. She looked up and Troy saw her tear strained face. His heart broke when he saw her like that.

"Stay away from me, Troy," Gabriella whispered. "And, I'll stay away from you. Your friends will be happier that way."

"Gabriella," Troy said. "I don't care about what my friends think. I care about you."

"Yeah, right," Gabriella scoffed. "I saw that when you didn't say a word to defend me when Chad called me a freak."

"I _did_ defend you," Troy protested. "Besides, I thought that you didn't care about what people thought of you."

"Well, maybe I do care," Gabriella said. "But, I care about you more, Troy. And, it hurt a lot when Chad called me a freak. It hurt even more when the guy I thought that I could lean on didn't say a word to defend me."

"But, Gabriella," Troy began, but Gabriella stopped him.

"Save it, Troy," she whispered, as fresh tears streamed down her face. "Save it, and leave me alone."

Gabriella stood up and walked away. Open-mouthed, Troy stared after her in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The next few days were like a blur for Troy and Gabriella. Troy had started attending practice, but the team was not happy, because he was not playing well. There were days when he missed every single shot. Zeke was the only one who understood how Troy was feeling. He was the only one who did not put any pressure on Troy and Troy was very grateful for that. He had felt like his head was killing his from all the stress. Gabriella was not talking to him. He was not playing well. His team was mad at him for that – other then Zeke, of course. And above all of that, he had all his homework and the chores around the house to be done.

Gabriella had felt like Albuquerque was the best thing that had ever happened to her – until she overheard the conversation between Troy and Chad. She had stopped eating and had gotten Adrianna and Nick very worried. Isabel had explained to them what had happened. Even Isabel had not gotten it out of Gabriella. She had heard rumours around the school, and when she had gotten home from school, Gabriella confirmed that what she had heard was true. Isabel was very sorry for Gabriella. It was killing her to see her sister like that. So upset. So hopeless, like she had lost all the faith she had in herself. Isabel had made it clear that the minute she met that idiot of a Troy Bolton, she would let him have a piece of her mind – and it would not be something anyone would want to watch. Oh, yeah! Isabel might have been afraid of her mother, but, she was not afraid of confronting the most popular guy in school.

A week after Gabriella had started ignoring Troy, Isabel caught up with Troy just before homeroom. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door just as he was about to step inside the classroom. Troy looked surprised. He had not met Isabel yet and did not know that she was related to Gabriella.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked, pulling his arm away.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Isabel yelled.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and I don't think I know your sister either," Troy said, confused.

"You know very well who my sister is, Troy Bolton," Isabel said, angrily. "You cannot tell me that you don't know Gabriella Montez?"

"Wait, she's your sister?" Troy asked, looking both surprised and happy.

"Yes," Isabel said, exasperatedly. "Why'd you do it, Troy? Why'd you hurt her so much?"

"I never meant to do that," Troy explained.

"Look, Troy," Isabel began. "From what I've heard around here, you're a nice guy. And, nice guys don't go around hurting girls for no reason."

"I'll explain to Gabriella if she would just give me the time," Troy said.

"Gabriella likes you a lot," Isabel said. "And, not as a protective brother sort of way, or the just friend's kind of way. She likes you more than a friend. She's in love with you. It's the first time I've seen her so happy and you've just grabbed the happiness away from her."

"She's in love with me?" Troy asked feeling dazed.

"_Yes!_" Isabel cried. "And you pushed her away."

"Isabel, you don't understand," Troy said.

"So, help me understand, Troy," Isabel said. She had started to lose her patience.

"I _love_ your sister," Troy said, and Isabel's eyes grew wide. "I would do anything to make her happy, I just don't know how."

"I'll give you a hint," Isabel said. "She loves singing, singers and meaningful songs."

"But, how's that going to help me with anything?" Troy asked, confused.

"I don't know, Troy," Isabel grinned sneakily. "How about you sing a song for her?"

"_What_?" Troy cried. "I can't do that. No body except my showerhead witnesses my singing."

"If you want to get Gabriella back, maybe a lot more people will have to witness your singing," Isabel shrugged. "You know that little karaoke place across the Starbucks café?" she asked and Troy nodded. "Go there and be prepared to sing; tonight. I'll guarantee you that Gabriella will be there," she said. She smirked at Troy's horrified face. She turned and walked away.

"Isabel," Troy called after her. "ISABEL!"

Someone tapped Troy's shoulder and Troy turned around surprised. He found himself face to face with the principal, Mr. Matsui. Troy's face grew red when he saw him staring at him, sternly.

"Hi, Mr. Matsui," Troy said, trying to smile at him.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Mr. Bolton?" Mr. Matsui asked.

"Uh…yes, sir, I have homeroom, now," Troy stammered. "I have to get going."

Troy tried to walk past Mr. Matsui, quickly, but, Mr. Matsui stopped him and his heart sang. _Damn! Was he in trouble?_

"Not so fast, Mr. Bolton," Mr. Matsui said. "I want to ask you a question."

"Yes, sir," Troy said. "I hope I'll be able to answer that."

"Oh, you will, Mr. Bolton," Mr. Matsui smiled at Troy. "How's the team going? Have you got them all whipped into shape?"

"Oh," Troy said relieved, "Yeah, yeah, everything's great. I don't think we could be better. We're ready to take down the West High Knights. Any day; anytime!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Mr. Matsui said, nodding approvingly at Troy's answer. "You see, East High will win the state wide championship, if, you can beat the West High Knights."

"We'll be ready," Troy promised. "When do we have to play?"

"That's the problem," Mr. Matsui said. "The game is tonight." Troy's eyes popped open. Mr. Matsui continued, "I just found out about it myself. I'm sorry. But, if you would feel any better, the basketball team can have the day off for practicing."

"Thank you, sir," Troy said, gratefully. But, he was really worried in the inside. _Can the Wildcats win the game?_ He had not been lying when he said that they could beat the West High Knights, but, he had his doubts, especially about his own playing. "I should go, now, sir. You know, round up the team for practice."

"Good luck, Mr. Bolton," Mr. Matsui said, patting Troy's back before walking away.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Troy muttered to himself.

He hurried into his homeroom class, and ignoring Ms. Darbus's scolding's about being late, he yelled. "Team! Gym! Now!"

He strode out of the classroom with the rest of the team behind him. They were almost running to keep up with Troy's fast strides. Chad caught up with him and grabbed Troy's shoulder.

"Hey, Captain, what's wrong?" Chad asked.

Troy did not answer. He went to the gym and held the door open. The team piled into the gym and stood there staring at Troy.

"Well, captain, care to tell us why you dragged us here from class?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, like you were in class," Zeke scoffed. 'You wee in dreamland."

The team burst out laughing except for Troy.

"Guys, I have some news for you," Troy yelled. "It's not good, so you had better listen up, because I'm not going to say it twice. We have a chance of winning the stated wide championships this year."

"That's good, isn't it?" Jason interrupted.

Troy ignored him and continued. "The game is," he looked at every one of his team members separately before finishing. "Tonight. We have all day to practice and we are going to win this game, alright?" the last part came out as a yell of encouragement to the team.

"What team?" Chad yelled.

"Wildcats!" the rest of the team yelled back.

"What team?" Chad asked again, louder.

"Wildcats!" the team answered, louder.

"Wildcats!" Chad yelled.

"Get'cha head in the game!" the team yelled.

Troy grinned approvingly. His team was excellent. When they were on the court, they were one, not twelve separate people.

"Alright, Wildcats," he said, clapping his hands together. "Pair up. Start practicing, And we're gonna win that game tonight."

"Yeah!" the team yelled.

They each grabbed a ball and started practising, but, Troy could not concentrate however hard he tried. His mind was on one thing – Gabriella. Of course, he couldn't get her back tonight, not with the game. Hopefully, she would understand, and maybe, she might even watch him play. But, what was the use of watching him play? He was going to suck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

After school ended, Isabel and Gabriella went home together. They had both heard about the sudden game and Isabel was quite upset because she was sure that Troy would not go to the karaoke place, because he was team caption and he was going to be there to play. Gabriella was very upset as well. No one in school talked to her, except Isabel and a very nice girl called Kelsi Nielson. She was glad that she had a friend. Isabel, Gabriella and Kelsi had all planned to go and watch the game together.

"Gabriella, we need to talk," Isabel said the moment they stepped into the house.

Kelsi was with them. She looked slightly uncomfortable. "Should I go and leave you two alone?" she asked.

"No, Kelsi, stay," Gabriella said. "What did you want to talk to me about, Iz?"

"Troy," Isabel answered and Gabriella turned to stare at her.

"I told you that I am not going to talk about Troy," she said.

"You don't need to talk. You just need to listen. I'll do the talking," Isabel smiled.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Where are you taking this, Isabel?" she asked.

"Troy never meant to hurt you, Gabs," Isabel said. "He's in love with you!"

"What?" Gabriella and Kelsi gasped.

"Troy Bolton!" Kelsi gasped. "You have got to be kidding me, Isabel."

"Nope," Isabel shook her head coolly. "I asked him why he hurt Gabi, and he came straight out and said it." She decided not to mention the part where she told Troy that Gabriella was in love with him.

"Bt, why did he say stuff like that?" Gabriella asked. Isabel could see that she was still hurt and was not ready to forgive Troy. "I don't believe you, Iz. I'm not going to believe anything you say!"

"But, Gabriella," Isabel cried. "When was the last time I lied to you? Be honest, Gabs. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

Gabriella looked at Isabel and sighed. She glanced at Kelsi and saw that she was staring at her. She did not answer Isabel's question. Instead, she turned towards the cabinets and started pulling out everything she would need to make some sandwiches.

"Gabriella, will you please answer me?" Isabel asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Gabi, answer her," Kelsi said and Isabel smiled at her gratefully.

"_No_!" Gabriella screamed. "No, okay? You have not given me a reason not to trust you and you have never lied to me!"

"Then, why won't you believe me now?" Isabel asked.

"Because, what you are saying is impossible," Gabriella whispered, before she fell onto her knees. She buried her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Gabi," Isabel whispered, kneeling down next to her sister. "It's okay to fall in love with someone."

"I am not in love with _someone_," Gabriella said. "I'm in love with Troy Bolton."

"Gabs, I'll tell you something I learnt from Grams," Isabel said referring to her father's mother. "Love doesn't come with an explanation. It's a gift, which doesn't come when you are looking for it. Love is something that finds you."

"That is really smart," Gabriella said, impressed by her sister's words.

"Thanks!" Isabel grinned. "Anyway, we'll settle this tonight…once and for all."

"Huh?" Gabriella looked confused. "What are you talking about? How are you going to do that?"

"Let's just say that Troy is willing to do anything to get you back," Isabel smiled, mysteriously.

"What do you know that I don't know, Isabel Montez?" Gabriella demanded to know.

"That is none of your business my friend," Isabel said. "Come on. You need to look good if you want to impress Troy, tonight. Not that he isn't already impressed by you."

Kelsi laughed and the three girls went upstairs to find Gabriella the perfect dress.

Back at the Bolton house, Jack Bolton aka Coach was trying to find out what was wrong with Troy.

"Troy, son, talk to me," Jack said. "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing," Troy said through gritted teeth. He shot the ball to miss, again. "Damn it!"

"It's a girl, right?" Jack asked.

"How'd you know that?" Troy asked, surprised.

"You just proved that I'm right," Jack grinned. "Anyway, who's the girl and why are you so upset about her?"

"Her name's Gabriella Montez," Troy said. "Chad said some mean things about her and I did nothing to defend her. Gabriella overheard us and she thinks that I don't care about her. And now, she isn't talking to me."

"Ouch!" Jack said. "Well, how about this? You focus on the game tonight and tomorrow, we'll figure out a way to get Gabriella to forgive you, okay?"

"Okay, dad," Troy said, knowing quite well that focusing on the game would be very hard for him that night, especially if Gabriella was watching and not talking to him.

"But, that isn't going to happen, is it?" Jack asked smiling slightly.

Sometimes it annoyed Troy, because Jack knew him so well, but sometimes it was good, too. He was not sure about how he was feeling because Jack knew him that well. "Yeah," Troy sighed. "I'm really sorry, dad."

"Remember _The Lion King_?" Jack asked and Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I remember _The Lion King_, Dad," Troy rolled his eyes at his father. "That's my favourite cartoon. But, what has that got to do with anything right now? I'm in a crisis and you're thinking cartoons, dad. Come on."

"Timon and Puma sang that song when they first met Simba," Jack said, grinning. "I can't remember the name of that song, can you?"

"Yeah," Troy said, slowly. "It's _Hakuna Matata_."

"Oh, yeah, that's it," Jack grinned.

"_Dad_! Focus, please!" Troy yelled snapping his fingers in front of Jack's face.

"_Hakuna Matata,_ Troy," Jack smiled. "_Hakuna Matata_!"

"Huh?" Troy looked confused.

"You know how that song goes!" Jack said and then he began to sing softly. "_Hakuna Matata…what a wonderful phrase…"_

"_It means no worries…for the rest of the day_!" Troy grinned, as he sand along with Jack.

"So, Troy, remember that, alright?" Jack said. "_Hakuna Matata_! Think about that and let your worries fade away. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to in the end."

"Thanks, dad," Troy smiled.

Jack patted Troy on the back and walked back to the house. He watched from the window, but, Troy did not know it.

Troy grabbed a ball and bounced it on the driveway. Then he shut his eyes tightly. "_Hakuna Matata_!" he whispered to himself and pushed every single one of his worries out of his mind. He opened his eyes and threw the ball into the basket. Yes! Nothing but net!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

That night, the entire student body of East High gathered in the gym to watch the game. Gabriella had decided to wear something simple. She had chosen her favourite pair of black jeans and she wore a tank top with a sweater tied around her waist.

In the locker room, Troy was leaning against his locker looking totally cool in his jersey, but, inside his stomach would not calm down. It felt like hundreds of butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. Troy groaned and banged his head against the locker.

"Aargh!" he screamed.

"Everything okay, Captain?" Chad called.

"Everything's great except for my stomach," Troy called back.

Chad appeared from behind the lockers grinning. "Since when are _you_ nervous?" he laughed.

Troy did not answer, so Zeke answered for him. "Since he fell in love with a certain brunette who isn't talking to him because of you."

"Shut up, Zeke," Troy grumbled. He clapped his hands together and raised his voice. "Come on, Wildcats! We can do this. We can win the state wide championship game."

"What team?" Chad yelled.

"Wildcats!" the rest of the team yelled back.

"What team?" Chad asked again, louder.

"Wildcats!" the team answered, louder.

"Wildcats!" Chad yelled.

"Get'cha head in the game!" the team yelled.

Satisfied by the team's excitement Troy led them out to the gym, which erupted in cheers the moment they saw him. Troy grinned a bit and hurriedly scanned the crowd. His eyes rested on the most beautiful brunette there. Gabriella caught his eye and quickly turned away. _Great! She can't even look at me. God, I hate Chad!_ Troy thought. He cursed under his breath.

The game started. Troy was not playing well. He thought of _Hakuna Matata_, but even that did not work. Half time came and the Wildcats were behind by five points.

"Troy, get your head in the game!" Chad yelled.

"Sorry, guys," Troy sad, quietly. He sat on the bench and grabbed a water bottle.

Chad and Jack exchanged a glance.

"I'll be right back, Coach," Chad said.

Chad turned and ran towards Gabriella. She was the only one who could fix this. Gabriella's face darkened when she saw Chad.

"Gabriella, please listen to me," Chad said, and Gabriella looked at him. "That day at the park, Troy defended you. When I said that stuff about you, he was thinking. When you ran, he got back his senses and pushed me onto the ground for saying everything and…well, anyway, he _defended_ you. Don't be mad at him. Be mad at me – maybe you are mad, I don't know what the girls think or how the girls think. Gabriella, please talk to Troy, now. It's the only chance of us winning the game. And, I'm sorry for what I said about you. I was wrong. Any chance we can be friends? You know, start over?"

"Okay," Gabriella said, after thinking for a minute.

"Great," Chad grinned. "Now, will you _please_ come and talk to Troy?"

Gabriella glanced at Isabel and then at Kelsi. They both nodded. "Yeah, I'll go," Gabriella said. "Lead the way!"

'I owe you, Gabster," Chad said.

"Gabster?" Gabriella giggled.

"Um…don't you like it?" Chad asked. "I like making up nicknames. Troy's nickname is 'Captain'."

"I like Gabster," Gabriella smiled. "No one's ever called me that before." 

"Oh, well, it's about time people started doing that," Chad shrugged. Then, he showed Troy to Gabriella. He was sitting on the bench sipping slowly from his water bottle. "There he is," Chad said. "Go do your thing, girlfriend."

Gabriella laughed. She was starting to like Chad more each minute. Not _like_-like Chad. She liked Chad just as friends. She walked over to Troy and stood behind him unsure of what to do. Troy felt someone standing behind him and turned. When he saw Gabriella, he jumped up to his feet and opened his mouth to speak, but, no words came out.

"Hi, Troy," Gabriella smiled shyly.

"Gabriella," Troy breathed, relief flooding through his body because Gabriella was not yelling at him. "You aren't going to yell at me or anything, are you?"

"No, of course not," Gabriella said hurriedly. "I just wanted to…I wanted to say good luck."

"Um…thanks," Troy replied. "I need loads of that. Luck, I mean. You saw how lousily I was playing."

"Yeah, I did," Gabriella laughed a bit. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, not now anyway," Troy grinned. "I mean, a lot of things were bothering me earlier. My new best friend – a girl that I really liked – wasn't talking to me, but, now that's settled, so…_Hakuna Matata_."

"Huh?" Gabriella looked confused.

"Oh, you know in _The Lion King_, Timon and Puma will be singing," Troy explained. "They'll be all like – _Hakuna Matata…what a wonderful phrase..._"

"I remember that," Gabriella said. "It's my favourite cartoon."

"No kidding," Troy said, surprised. "It's my favourite cartoon, too."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but, se was interrupted by Jack. "Troy, the game's about to start again," Jack called.

"Um…I have to go," Troy said.

"Yeah, I'll be watching, alright?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, okay," Troy smiled. "And, Gabriella…I'm really sorry for what happened."

"We'll talk later," Gabriella promised. "Good luck, Troy."

"Thanks," Troy smiled, again.

Gabriella grinned and gave Troy a peck on his cheek – which was out of the blue so, Troy was taken by surprise – and ran back to Kelsi and Isabel. Troy stared after her.

"Yo! Captain," Chad called.

Troy's head flew from the clouds back to Earth and he joined his friends in the group huddle.

"Lover boy's doing alright, isn't he?" Zeke asked, grinning.

"Shut up, Zeke," Troy said, but, he was grinning, too.

"That has become your usual way of talking to me," Zeke commented.

Troy laughed. "Okay, team," Troy said. "We're down by five points, but, we can win those five points along with another dozen of points, right, guys?"

"Right!" the team yelled.

"Great!" Troy grinned.

"And, what team?" Chad yelled.

"Wildcats!" the rest of the team yelled back.

"What team?" Chad asked again, louder.

"Wildcats!" the team answered, louder.

"Wildcats!" Chad yelled.

"Get'cha head in the game!" the team yelled.

The next half time was great. Troy got his head in the game and shot the ball through the net, not once or twice, but, more than that…a lot more than that. The West High Knights could not get over the change in Troy's playing even after they lost the game. Yes! The Wildcats had won. They were the state wide champions. They had won be two points. It had been a close call, but, they had done it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and the rest of the team, Gabriella, Kelsi, Isabel, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan went to the after party at the Evans' house. Gabriella and Troy did not talk much at first. It looked like Chad and Taylor really liked each other by the way they looked at each other. Zeke – who had a crush on Sharpay – finally got the courage to ask her to dance – and she accepted. It was obviously going great because they were nearly eating each other's faces. Jason admitted that he had a crush on Kelsi – not in front of her, but, in front of Gabriella and Troy – and Gabriella forced Jason to ask Kelsi to dance. A minute later, they were dancing on the dance floor. Ryan and Isabel kept stealing glances at each other and finally Isabel went over to him boldly and asked him to dance. Ryan obviously did not care whether she was a bit younger, because they had a great time, on the dance floor, together. They were both good dancers and a few minutes later everyone was standing in a circle so that they could dance in front of an audience.

After a couple of fast songs, a slow song came on. Troy, who had moving in time for the music stopped and looked for Gabriella. She was sitting across the room watching the couples's slow dance together. They looked really happy and there were not any cliques. Troy started to make his way towards Gabriella, to ask her to dance, but, stopped when a bright light shone down on him. Puzzled Troy glanced towards Sharpay and saw that she was grinning widely.

"Troy is our first contestant," she yelled through a microphone and Troy looked even more surprised. "Didn't I tell you? We are having a karaoke contest! And, Troy, here is our first contestant!"

Everyone burst out laughing except for Troy who was blushing fiercely. He glared at Chad as he pushed him onto the coffee table, where the contestant was supposed to sing. Gabriella was sitting on the couch across the coffee table and she was trying hard not to laugh. Troy groaned. How did he let himself get into these kinds of things?

"So, Troy, which song would you like to sing?" Sharpay asked showing Troy a list if songs.

"How about this one?" Troy asked pointing to _'Just so you know' 'Just so you know' _by _Jesse McCartney._

"Great choice!" Sharpay commented. "Would you like to dedicate the song to someone?"

"Um…I don't know," Troy said, knowing quite well that he wanted to dedicate the song to Gabriella.

"Come on, Troy," Sharpay said.

"Fine," Troy said. He turned to face Gabriella. "People say that you shouldn't fall in love with your best friend, but, I did. I fell in love with my best friend and I couldn't help it. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this song to the beautiful lady sitting in front of me – Gabriella Montez, this one's for you!"

Gabriella's face turned as red as a beetroot. Troy did not dare to look into her eyes. The music came on and Troy started to sing.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away_

Gabriella stared at him as he sang. It was obvious that he was humiliated and he could have gotten off the coffee table anytime he wanted, but, he did not do it, because he was singing for her.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away_

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

Finally, Troy gathered up the courage to look at Gabriella. She was not looking mad or anything. In fact, she looked sort of happy. Troy smiled a bit and Gabriella grinned back.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

Troy did not take his eyes off Gabriella once when he sang.

_It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killin' me  
I wondering why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  


_Whoa  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Just so you know_

Troy grinned when he finished the song and gave a little bow.

"Thank you," he said impersonating _Elvis Presley_. "Thank you very much!"

Everyone burst out laughing, cheering and clapping. Troy was about to jump off the coffee table when Sharpay stopped him.

"Not so fast, Bolton," she smirked. "You have to choose the next contestant."

"Okay," Troy shrugged. He turned to Gabriella. It was as though she could read his mind. She shook her head frantically at him. "Gabriella, why don't you take the microphone? I would really like some sort of response to my dedication, as I meant everything I sang."

That was what got Gabriella. She smiled at Troy and climbed onto the coffee table. Troy jumped off. Sharpay gave the list to Gabriella. Gabriella pointes out a song to Sharpay – _Say OK _by_ Vanessa Anne Hudgens_.

Sharpay smiled. "And, who are you dedicating this song to, Gabriella?"

"Troy Bolton," Gabriella said.

Troy grinned and Gabriella managed to return it with a weak smile. She had started to get nervous. She had always had had stage-fright since she was a kid – not that she had performed in many places – but, it was happening again. She was getting stage-fright. Sharpay put on the music and Gabriella started to sing. Her voice was barely audible at first.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one_

Her voice grew stronger as she sang. She looked straight into Troy's eyes and started singing the chorus.

_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.  
_

Troy stared at her the entire time she was singing. It was obvious that he liked her. She was so pretty, too.

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say

When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

When Gabriella finished singing, she smiled at everyone. They burst into applauses. Troy just stood there staring at her. For a minute, Gabriella thought that she had blown it. Her thoughts faded away when Troy jumped onto the table next to her and took her hand, but, still, there was no way that she was going to look at him.

"Okay," Troy whispered.

"Huh?" Gabriella forced herself to look at Troy.

"You told me to say 'okay'," Troy shrugged. "I'm okay with everything you just sang. I'll do whatever it takes, Gabi, to make sure you are happy. I'll help you shine, Gabs. I'll wipe your tears away – not that I'm ever going to let you cry – and I'll hold you close. Gabriella, trust me. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Gabriella was really happy. "Okay, Troy," she whispered. "I trust you."

Troy smiled at Gabriella. Slowly, he began to lean in–

"Who's up next?" Chad yelled.

Everyone who had been watching Troy and Gabriella turned to glare at Chad, who looked confused. Troy was glaring at Chad, too.

"What?" Chad asked.

"You are so clueless," Taylor said.

"Kelsi, why don't you rake the mike?" Gabriella asked.

Kelsi shook her head but, Gabriella pushed the mike into her hands and she and Troy climbed off the coffee table. Kelsi began to sing a slow song. Troy and Gabriella made their way to the dance floor. They began to sway in time for the music, wrapped in each other's arms. Troy started to lean in. their lips were an inch away from each other's and…

"Yo, Captain," Chad yelled.

Frustrated, Troy looked up. "What?" he asked.

"Can I go to your house tomorrow to play some basketball?" Chad asked.

Troy wanted to strangle Chad. "Damn it, Chad!" Troy said gritting his teeth tightly together.

"Now, what did I do?" Chad asked.

"You just –" Troy began to yell.

"Did nothing," Gabriella said, placing a hand on Troy's arms, calming him down instantly.

"Yeah, please go away, Chad," Troy said, smiling down at Gabriella's hand which was resting on his arm. Shrugging, Chad walked away.

Her touch made Troy feel warm all over. He grinned goofily. He knew that he looked stupid, but, he did not care. All he cared about was the fact that Gabriella was touching him and she was not attempting to take her hand away. Troy glanced at Gabriella's face. Their eyes met and she moved her hand quickly. There was an awkward moment between them. Troy got rid of it by taking a small bow and holding out his hand. Gabriella giggled. She took his hand and they began to dance again.

The night ended and Troy and Gabriella had still not kissed each other. They had not gotten a chance. Chad interrupted them for a total of four times. They had been about to kiss when Sharpay said that it was time to announce the karaoke contest's winners. Even that had been interrupted – by a blackout. It was only the Evans' house.

Troy drove Gabriella home. He parked the car outside Adrianna's house and turned towards Gabriella. He leaned in to kiss her when Adrianna opened the front door. Troy sighed and pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gabriella," Troy smiled.

"See you," Gabriella said, disappointed because they had not kissed.

Gabriella climbed out of the car and walked into the house. Isabel had gotten a ride with Ryan – not that he needed to go anyway (he had just wanted to drop Isabel home).

Troy sat in his car for a minute. There was no way that he would leave without getting a kiss from Gabriella. He looked up at the windows of the house. There were large balconies as well. As Troy glanced from one balcony to the other, he saw a light switch on in one of the rooms. A minute later, Gabriella's shadow appeared and Troy smiled. He jumped out of the car and raced to a big tree just under the balcony. He climbed up like a monkey and then he climbed onto the balcony. He tapped on the balcony door.

Gabriella turned when she heard the tap on her balcony door. Her face lit up when she saw Troy. She quickly made sure that the bedroom door was locked – Adrianna and Nick would not be thrilled to see a guy in her room – before she opened the balcony door.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella hissed, pulling Troy inside.

"I realized that I had forgotten something," Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"This," Troy said.

He began to lean in when someone knocked on the door. Troy groaned. He marched towards the door.

"Troy, don't," Gabriella begged.

Troy ignored her and opened the bedroom door. Adrianna stood outside. She stared at Troy.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton," Troy said.

"Hi, I'm Adrianna, Gabriella's aunt," Adrianna asked. "May I ask you what you are doing in here?"

"Look, Adrianna," Troy began. "I just wanted to kiss Gabriella goodnight. I tried exactly six times but we were interrupted. I tried for the sixth time and this time, you interrupted. So, if you will just please let me kiss your niece, I'll be glad to get out of here."

"Oh, okay," Adrianna said, surprised. "Sorry for interrupting."

"No problem," Troy said.

Adrianna left and Troy shut the door. He turned to Gabriella.

"Now, where were we?" Gabriella asked, grinning.

"Right about here," Troy grinned back.

He leaned in and for the first time – without interruptions of any sort – their lips met. Gabriella could not help noticing how soft Troy's lips were against hers. Troy had his hands cupped around Gabriella's face. His hands slowly slid down to her waist and pulled her closer to him, making their bodies bang together. Gabriella slid her arms around Troy's neck; her fingers running through his hair. Troy deepened the kiss. They kissed each other for a while before breaking apart for air. Even after they pulled apart, Troy held Gabriella close to him and she did not bother to take her hands away from his neck. Troy leaned in to touch Gabriella's forehead with his. He smiled at her and Gabriella grinned back. There was a silence between then, but, it was not awkward. It was actually kind of pleasant. After a few minutes of staring into each other's eye, Troy forced himself to pull away from Gabriella.

"I should get going," he said.

"I'll be missing you, Troy," Gabriella said.

"I'll miss you, too, Gabs," Troy smiled. "Hey, do you want to hang out with me tomorrow afternoon? It'll be our first date."

"I'd love to," Gabriella smiled. "What are we going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know," Troy shrugged. "A little of this and that. Who cares about what we do? As long as you're there with me, I'll be happy."

"I guess we can't afford to have the great Troy Bolton sad," Gabriella laughed.

"No, you can't," Troy said, in the most serious tone.

"Okay, then, I guess we have a date," Gabriella laughed again. "When and where should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at four o' clock, shall I?" Troy asked. The next day was Saturday, so both of them were free.

"Okay," Gabriella said.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow, Gabi," Troy said.

He headed towards the bedroom door and stopped. He turned and walked over to Gabriella. He gave her another passionate kiss.

"Good night, Gabi," Troy murmured.

"Night, Troy," Gabriella said, but neither one of them made any attermpt to get out of the other's arms.

"I should go," Troy said and pulled away. "Good night."

He gave her another quick kiss and before she could respond he walked out of the room. He knew that if he stayed there much longer, he would not want to leave. He would want to kiss Gabriella and hold her in his arms all night, but, that was not the smartest idea. He stopped when he saw Adrianna and Nick sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hi," Troy smiled.

"Hi, I'm Nick Fox," Nick said, holding out his hand.

"Troy Bolton," Troy said taking Nick's hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Fox."

"You, too," Nick said, smiling approvingly at Troy's good manners. "It's Nick, by the way."

"Oh, okay," Troy shrugged. "Um, I should get going."

"So does that mean you got to kiss her?" Adrianna asked.

"Yup," Troy said, blushing. Adrianna grinned at him. "I really should go. Thanks. I'll see you guys, later. Bye."

"Bye," Nick said.

Troy walked out of the house and drove home, grinning the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9 and trailer for new story

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Gabriella woke up only when she heard a banging on the door.

"Gabriella," Isabel yelled.

Gabriella jumped out of bed and opened the door. Isabel walked in.

"Tell me everything!" she demanded.

Gabriella laughed as she sat on the bed, remembering the night's events. She opened her mouth to speak, but, she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. Her eyes widened. It was Troy.

Gabriella (regular)/_Troy (italic)_

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Gabriella, it's Troy._"

"Hi, Troy."

"_Gabs, did I wake you_?"

"No, I was woken by Isabel who just came storming into the room."

Troy laughed. "_Great, now, I won't feel guilty._"

"Yeah, Isabel should be the one feeling guilty."

"_So, I just wanted to make sure we're still going out today._"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss our date."

"_Great. I'll see you at four._"

"Yeah. I'll see you at four."

"_And, um…don't dress up or something. Wear something casual and comfy. You'll look amazing either way._"

"Thanks, Troy."

"_Bye, Gabi._"

"Bye, Troy."

They hung up and Gabriella smiled to herself. Isabel grinned at her.

"Do you have a date?" she asked.

"Yup," Gabriella said, happily. "At four o' clock."

"What are you going to wear?" Isabel asked.

"Troy said to where something casual," Gabriella replied.

"Oh," Isabel said.

"Don't be so disappointed," Gabriella laughed. "Casual will be more comfortable than dressing up and I want to be as comfortable as I can today, because, I have already started to get nervous."

Isabel laughed at Gabriella and ran to her closet. A minute later, she emerged carrying a red tank top and a pair of white jeans.

"Wear these, okay?" Isabel advised. "You love these and you're always saying how comfortable these are. And, where those new sneakers you got the other day. It'll be totally casual."

"Thanks, Iz," Gabriella said, gratefully. "But, will I look good enough in this?"

"Gabs, you'll look perfect," Isabel assured her sister. "Just put on those brown beads you've got and you'll look amazing."

"Thanks, Iz," Gabriella smiled again.

**AN: So, the next chapter will be there first date. Sorry for the late update. It's my exam week, so…! But, it'll be over soon. Updates will be faster then. Don't forget to check out my other stories – 'Friends throughout the years'**** which is not based on anything in particular and 'A Troyella Story' which of course is based on High School Musical and also my one shots – 'First Kiss' and 'Promise me'. Anyway, here's a trailer to my new story. Review and tell me if I should write it and as it's my first trailer I would really like your honest opinions about it! Thanks!

* * *

**

**Gabriella Montez**

A shy girl who's good in her studies.

**Troy Bolton**

Captain of East High's basketball team and the most popular guy in school.

**They meet…**

"I'm Gabriella Montez," Gabriella smiles.

"Troy Bolton," Troy says not in friendly manner. "And, I don't speak to nerds."

**(Shows Troy's friends laughing)**

**But, what happens when Gabriella's mom stops responding to the leukemia treatments and is about to die? **

"I'm here for you, Brie," Troy says.

**Will Troy keep his word? or will he hurt Gabriella to protect his reputation? **

**Find out in… **

**'I'm here for you.' **

**Starring **

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton **

And

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens **as** Gabriella Montez **

**Coming soon… **

**To Fan Fiction!!!!!!!!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

At exactly four o' clock, the doorbell rang at Adrianna's house. Gabriella rushed downstairs and opened the door to find Troy grinning at her. He was wearing a dark blue coloured pair of jeans with a white shirt and had a green jacket on. He held up a single rose which Gabriella took, smiling.

"Thanks," Gabriella said.

"You're welcome," Troy smiled. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "Let's go."

'You look really pretty, by the way," Troy said as he held the door of his car open for Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled. "So, what are we doing?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Troy grinned and then laughed. "I thought we could catch a movie or something. Anything you want to see?"

"Whatever you want to see will be fine," Gabriella smiled.

Troy and Gabriella went to the movie theater. They chose to watch the movie Hairspray. After that, Troy and Gabriella walked out of the theater, discussing the movie and joking.

"I loved it," Gabriella said. "Thanks for taking me to see it."

"No problem," Troy replied. "Hey, you like ice cream?"

"Duh," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't?"

"Come on," Troy said pulling her towards the car laughing. "I know this place at the other side of town. They have really good ice cream."

"Okay," Gabriella said.

When they got to the ice cream shop, Troy ordered two large brownie sundaes. It had vanilla ice cream with brownies. They both ate it. When Gabriella got some ice cream on her nose, Troy wiped it carefully away with a napkin and grinned.

After paying for the ice creams, Troy and Gabriella was about to walk out, but, Gabriella froze when she saw the person who she cams face to face with when Troy opened the door.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! hehe. Who do you think it is? Find out, soon. I'll try to update soon, but my laptop is broken. It keeps shutting down every ten minutes! Hopefully, I'll get it fixed soon. My holidays are starting and the laptop cose the worst time to break, don't you think? Anyway, the first two chapters of 'I'll be there for you' are up. Check it out and please review for this story and that, alright? Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

_After paying for the ice creams, Troy and Gabriella was about to walk out, but, Gabriella froze when she saw the person who she cams face to face with when Troy opened the door._

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Troy asked seeing the look on Gabriella's face.

"Mom?" Gabriella gasped and Troy instantly understood what was happening.

"You are coming home, right now," Mrs. Montez declared. "Where is that stupid sister of yours?"

"I am not going home," Gabriella said. "You kicked me out and I'm not going back. I have a life here."

"You'll do as I say," Mrs. Montez screamed.

"NO!" Gabriella said, backing away from Mrs. Montez. "Leave me alone."

Mrs. Montez took a step towards Gabriella. Her hand was raised as if she was about to hit Gabriella, but, Troy stepped in between the mother and daughter.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Mrs. Montez," Troy said.

"Who the hell are you?" Mrs. Montez asked, furiously.

"Troy Bolton," Troy replied.

"And, who are you to tell me what to do?" Mrs. Montez asked and spat at Troy.

At that moment, Jack Bolton walked into the coffee shop. He saw some strange woman spit at his son. Furious, he strode over to the woman.

"Who are you?" he asked stepping in front of Troy.

"Dad?" Troy looked kind of relieved.

"What's going on here, Troy?" Jack asked Troy.

Before Troy could answer, Mrs. Montez answered. "This boy here won't allow me to take my daughter home," she said.

Jack glanced at Troy with his eyebrows raised. Troy ignored his father and spoke directly to Mrs. Montez.

"You should have thought that you'd want her back _before_ you kicked her out of the house," he said, angrily. "Gabriella is eighteen. She can make her own choices. If she doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't have to."

"Do not speak to me like that," Mrs. Montez said as Gabriella backed away again.

"Stop accusing me of things that I haven't done and then maybe I will," Troy snarled.

"Troy," Jack said, warningly. He turned to Mrs. Montez. "I'm afraid Gabriella can make her own choice in this condition."

"I'm staying here," Gabriella said, firmly, from near the counter. She had gotten a bit scared and had backed away from the scene.

Mrs. Montez chowled furiously and rushed towards Gabriella, but, Troy got there first. Troy pulled Gabriella out of the way and Mrs. Montez crashed to the counter.

"Troy, get out of here, now!" Jack said, urgently.

"Okay, dad," Troy nodded. He took Gabriella's hand and dragged her to the door. "Thanks."

Jack just nodded as he watched Mrs. Montez get up. Troy and Gabriella rushed out and got into Troy's car. Troy hit on the gas and they sped out of town towards the beach. Gabriella did not say anything. When they got to the beach, they got out of their shoes and walked along the shore in silence. Troy took Gabriella's hand and squeezed it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I guess," Gabriella replied.

"Come on," Troy said pulling her to the shade of one of the palm trees. "Let's enjoy the sunset."

"Okay," Gabriella smiled.

"Your mom can't hurt you, Gabi," Troy said. "I'll make sure that she doesn't touch you."

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled, again.

Troy put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him as she leaned against his chest. Together, they watched the sunset. When the sun had disappeared completely and when it had gotten dark, Troy broke the silence – which was not awkward – between them.

"You want to grab something to eat, or should I take you home?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind getting something to eat," Gabriella smiled, looking up at him.

Troy grinned. He could not help leaning down and capturing her lips in his. Gabriella kissed back and when she felt Troy's tongue against her lower lip asking for permission to enter, she allowed him immediately. They pulled apart a couple of moments later and Troy smiled at Gabriella again.

"I'm falling in love with you, Gabriella Montez," he whispered as Gabriella's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, but, I can't help it."

Gabriella stared at Troy for a moment. Then she flung his arms around his neck, kissing him, with such force that Troy fell onto the sand. Gabriella squealed in delight as Troy pulled her on top of him. After kissing him again, Troy pulled back slightly to look at him.

"I'm falling in love with you, too, Troy Bolton," Gabriella smiled. "And, unlike you, I'm not sorry."

Troy laughed and he kissed her again.

After grabbing some burgers at McDonalds, Troy drove Gabriella home. After kissing her one last time for the night, Troy allowed her to get out of the car. He watched as she walked into the house. Gabriella paused at the front door and turned back. She blew him a kiss and waved before entering the house.

**A/N: Well, most of you guys had already guessed that it was Gabriella's mom and well, you were right. I didn't like this chapter much. I was thinking about skipping about four years so that they will be done with college and all. They can be like David and Victoria Beckham type of couple. Troy will be a famous basketball player, not football and Gabriella can be a famous singer. I can write some more chapters of high school if you guys want me to, but, that might take a while, because I don't have any ideas. Let me know what you think of this idea. Should I skip straight to the future or write about prom and stuff like that and include more of Gabriella's mom? Please review and tell me your ideas!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Gabriella and Isabel walked downstairs for breakfast to find a huge surprise. Their mother was sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee. Nick was buried in his newspaper and Adrianna was making some eggs.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, her voice quavering.

Adrianna turned when she heard Gabriella's voice. "Okay, Gabriella, Isabel, we are all going to talk, now," she said, hurriedly.

"Talk about what?" Gabriella asked. "She kicked me out of the house and confronted me in public yesterday afternoon. There's nothing to talk about."

The doorbell rang and Nick went to answer it. A minute later he walked back into the kitchen followed by Troy.

"Troy, I don't think now's a good time," Adrianna began.

"Actually, I think it would be okay if Troy stays," Nick said. "I think he's the only person who can help Gabriella to calm down once all of this is finished."

Troy looked utterly confused. "What's going on?" he asked but nobody answered him.

"Okay, Maria, you begin," Adrianna said to Mrs. Montez. She looked at Gabriella and Isabel and said sharply. "There will be no interruptions."

"I'm sorry, girls," Maria began. "I was cruel to you, but, please, forgive me and come back home."

"I'm already home," Gabriella said, coldly.

Isabel did not say anything. She was very scared of her mother.

"Gabriella, please," Maria pleaded.

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. "Just leave me alone!"

Before anyone could stop her, Gabriella had rushed out of the house. Troy did not wait a moment before following her. He caught up with her within seconds. She was crying.

"Come here, Gabs," he said holding out his arms.

Gabriella slid into his arms and started sobbing uncontrollably. "I don't want to go with her," she cried. "She was mean and cruel."

"I know, Gabi," Troy said. "I know."

He stroked her hair, gently. The couple spent the day together. They did not talk much, but, it did not matter. When Troy took her home, Maria was not there. She had left Albuquerque, according to Adrianna. None of them mentioned Maria afterwards and within a couple of weeks, Gabriella was back to her normal self. She knew that she could not have done it without Troy. He was the one who was there for her whenever she needed someone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. My laptop was broken. Anyway, I'm leaving for holiday on Monday so I might not be able to update while I'm gone! I'm really sorry, but, I'll do my best to put up a new chapter of 'I'm here for you' before I leave. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

It was nearly the end of the semester. Troy and Gabriella were going to graduate with the rest of the gang, who had all become really close friends. Isabel would have to complete another year. Prom was coming up and Troy was getting ready to ask Gabriella to go with him. He was feeling a bit nervous though he did not know why. He had asked Gabriella out on loads of dates and they had been dating for a while so he had nothing to be nervous about. 

On afternoon, right after school, Gabriella was waiting at the front gates for Troy. She tapped her foot impatiently as she glanced at her watch. He was late.

"Hey, Gabster," Chad called as he and Taylor walked out of the school together.

"Need a ride?" Taylor asked.

"Actually, I'm waiting for Troy," Gabriella replied. "You guys haven't seen him anywhere, have you?"

"Troy?" Chad shook his head making his bushy hair fly. "Nope. Haven't seen Troy."

"Here I am," Troy said running over to them – he was breathless.

"About time," Gabriella grinned.

"We'll see you guys later," Chad said as he and Taylor walked away.

"So, prom's coming up," Gabriella said, casually. "It's a pretty big event."

"Yeah," Troy nodded. "Any plans?"

"Not yet," Gabriella said and then she smiled. "Although, I'm hoping that my super hot boyfriend will ask me to go with him."

"Ah…my thought exactly," Troy said. "Miss Gabriella Anne Montez. May I have the honor of escorting you to out prom?"

"Of course you may, Mister Troy Alexandra Bolton," Gabriella grinned.

"So when do we go and buy your dress?" Troy asked. "And rent a tuxedo for me?"

"How about Saturday?" Gabriella asked. "Prom's a week away from Saturday so I think it'll be a good time."

"Good," Troy said. "I'll pick you up at eight o' clock, okay?"

"Will the shops be open that early?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, we won't be going to the shops at first," Troy said. "I'm taking you to breakfast and we are spending the day together in case you forgot it's our six month anniversary."

"I didn't forget," Gabriella protested. "I've been looking for ward to it all week."

"Good," Troy said as the two stopped in front of Adrianna's house. "It'll be a great day. I can feel it. I'll see you tomorrow, Gabi."

Troy kissed Gabriella before he walked off towards the Boltons house.

* * *

**A/N I know it's very short, but, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Anyway, please review and tell me some good websites where I can find some nice prom dresses for Gabriella.**** R & R!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been really busy. Anyway, here's a new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13**

Saturday arrived before Gabriella knew it. She had just changed into a pink tank top and jeans, and had done her hair when Troy arrived. She opened the door to let him in. after leaving Adrianna and Nick a note, (they weren't up yet) Gabriella and Troy headed out.

"So, where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"Look, Gabs," Troy said. "If you don't mind, can we please go to _Dunkin' Donuts_? I've got this sudden craving for a donut."

"Okay," she laughed. "I love donuts, too."

The two headed to the nearest _Dunkin' Donuts_. After having some two donuts and a drink, the two walked to a shopping mall. There were so many dresses Gabriella just stood there looking at them.

"Hello, my name is Carrie," the attendant smiled at them. "How may I help you?"

"We're here to get a prom dress," Gabriella said.

"And a tux," Troy said.

"Right," Carrie said. "Well, sir, if you could just go this way…" Carrie showed Troy the direction where the tuxedoes were and Troy went.

"So, miss," Carrie began.

"Uh…call me Gabriella," Gabriella said quickly.

"What kind of a dress are you looking for, Gabriella?" Carrie asked.

"I really don't know," Gabriella smiled.

"Would you like a simple knee length dress or a fancy dress which reaches up to your ankles?" Carrie inquired.

"Simple knee length dress," Gabriella decided.

"Right this way, Gabriella," Carrie said and led her to the area where there were loads of knee length dresses.

"Um…how about you give me some choices?" Gabriella asked. "I swear it'll be easier for me."

Carrie laughed and she picked out five dresses. One was a black dress with a white ribbon. The other one was a strapless dress which was dark blue in colour. Then, came a spaghetti-strap, dress. It was red in colour with a brooch. Next, Carrie showed Gabriella another spaghetti-strap dress which was gold in colour. It had a ribbon tied around it. The last one was a plain black strapless dress.

"They're all gorgeous," Gabriella said. "I don't know which one to choose."

"How about you try each one and then decide?" Carrie asked.

"Okay, but, you have to give me your opinion," Gabriella said and Carrie nodded.

Gabriella tried on the black strapless dress, first. She walked out of the fitting room and showed it to Stacey, who shook her head.

"It doesn't suit you," she said.

Gabriella shrugged and grabbed the next black dress. She tried it on and showed it to Stacey.

"I don't think black's your color," Stacey said. "Try the red one."

Gabriella put on the red dress. She looked gorgeous in it, but, the brooch kept sticking into her arm. Stacey noticed.

"If it's not comfortable, then it's not a good idea to take that," Stacey said.

"True," Gabriella agreed. "Comfort comes first, in my opinion."

"Here," Stacey said handing her the blue dress.

Gabriella tried the blue dress, but, she did not like it. Neither did Stacey.

"Blue doesn't go with your brown hair," she said. "I think this is the one."

Stacey handed Gabriella the gold one. Gabriella tried on the dress and immediately fell in love with it. She strutted out of the fitting room like a supermodel and modeled it to Stacey who applauded.

"Beautiful!" she cried. "You look gorgeous, Gabriella."

"Thank you," Gabriella grinned looking at herself in the long mirror.

Gabriella paid for her dress and Stacey put it into a bag just as Troy came carrying a bag.

"What'd you get?" he asked.

"You'll find out, soon," Gabriella grinned.

"Aww…Montez," Troy groaned. "I want to see it, now."

"Later," Gabriella sang. "Hey, let's drop these at Adrianna's house and hang out."

"Good idea," Troy said.

The two dropped off Gabriella's dress at Adrianna's house. Troy and Gabriella sat in Troy's car as they decided what to do.

"Okay, here's a choice," Troy said. "You can either have dinner at a fancy restaurant or picnic with me on the beach after just hanging out at the park or at the beach or wherever you want to."

"I'll take picnic at the beach after hanging out at the beach," Gabriella smiled. "I hate restaurants. The waiters will always be bothering me. Some rude and nosy people might keep staring or the people at the next table might be eavesdropping and…"

"I get it, Gabs," Troy laughed. "Okay. Next stop – the beach."

Troy drove to the beach. They stopped on the way to buy some food for their picnic. After that, they headed to the beach. Gabriella and Troy both kicked off their shoes and chased each other around the beach. Gabriella ran towards the swings and Troy followed. He caught her around the waist and spun around with her in his arms. Gabriella squealed as she clutched his shoulders afraid of falling.

They just goofed around on the beach until the sunset and then, they had a romantic picnic together.

"It's beautiful," Gabriella said, looking at the sunset.

"Just like you," Troy smiled and Gabriella blushed.

"Thanks," Gabriella said softly.

"Gabi," Troy said suddenly. "You know the guys have given their class rings to the girls, right? But, I haven't. that's because it's a tradition in the Bolton family to wait until they have found the right girl, who they could love forever, before giving her your class ring."

Gabriella gasped as Troy pulled off the class ring from his finger and slipped it onto Gabriella's.

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered, happily.

"I…uh…I love you, Gabriella Montez," Troy smiled.

"I love you, too, Troy Bolton," Gabriella smiled.

The couple shared a romantic kiss before they watched the sunset together.

**

* * *

A/N ****Don't forget to check out my new story. It's called 'I'll stick with you'. So, check it out! Here's the summary. **

**SUMMARY FOR 'I'LL STICK WITH YOU':** Gabriella is back in town after five years. She has a terrible secret. She meets Troy and he learns about it. Will Troy help her get over it and stick with her? Or will he ignore her? 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I am really sorry for the late update. Anyways, this story is going a bit differently than I had planned. This is the last chapter, before going into the furure. I'm posting up two chapters together because it's been really long since I've updated.  **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Finally, the big night arrived. Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay were as excited as anyone could ever be. Even Isabel was excited. Ryan had asked her to prom even though she was not graduating that year. Even she had bought a nice dress for the occasion.

Troy and Ryan picked the two sisters up and after a couple of pictures for Nick and Adrianna, they went to the pro. It was held in the East High gym. The place was decorated nicely.

Troy and Gabriella spent the night dancing, together. So did the other couples. Everyone looked absolutely gorgeous. Finally, the end of the night was nearing and Mr. Matsui decided it was time to announce the prom king and queen.

"Okay, people, time to find out who the prom king and queen are," Mr. Matsui said into the microphone as everyone cheered. "Any guesses? Prom king?"

"TROY!" the gym yelled.

"Prom queen?" Mr. Matsui asked.

Some yelled Gabriella's name whilst other's yelled Sharpay's name.

"Okay, then," Mr. Matsui said. "The prom king is…Troy Bolton!"

The gym cheered as Troy went up to the stage.

"And, the prom queen is…" Mr. Matsui said. "Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella smiled as she went up to the stage. Mr. Matsui placed a crown n her head and she giggled. As it was a tradition for the prom king and queen to dance together, Troy grinned at Gabriella. He did a bow and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked in a phony accent.

"Of course, you may, kind sir," Gabriella said in a phony accent as she curtsied.

Everyone in the gym laughed. Troy led Gabriella to the middle of the dance floor and the two began moving in time to the music.

"I really love you, Ella," Troy whispered, softly.

"I love you, too," Gabriella smiled.

"Graduation's coming soon," Troy said. 

"Yeah, next week," Gabriella sighed.

"I don't want to graduate," Troy said, pouting like a small boy. "I want to stay as a Wildcat."

"You'll always be my Wildcat," Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as the song ended.

When prom ended, Troy took Gabriella home and the two made love to each other.

* * *

Graduation was over. Girls were crying and the guys were trying to comfort them. Gabriella was the only one who was not crying. Troy pulled her away from the crowd and dragged her up to the rooftop garden.

"Gabi, you know that I love you, right?" Troy said.

"Yes," Gabriella said slowly. "I love you, too, Troy."

"Gabi," Troy began. "We're going to go our separate ways. And, long distance relationships don't usually work…"

"You're breaking up with me?" Gabriella asked, her heart breaking.

"Gabi, I think it's for the best," Troy said, softly. "I love you, but, I don't want you to be all tied down."

"But, I love you, Troy," Gabriella said, tears filling her eyes.

"I know, baby girl," Troy whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "And, I love you, too."

Gabriella let the tears fall as she hugged Troy. "I don't want to break up," she whispered.

"How's this?" Troy asked. "After we come back from college, if we still love each other and if we are both single by the age of twenty-five, we'll marry each other."

"I don't know, Troy," Gabriella sad as she pulled away from him. "I don't think I can. You don't know how much this is hurting me."

"Gabs…" Troy began as she headed towards the stairs.

"Troy, you gave me your class ring," Gabriella cried. "I thought that meant something after what you said when you gave it to me. But, I guess it didn't."

"It did, Gabs," Troy said. "It meant everything to me when you agreed to where it."

"I don't think it did, Troy," Gabriella said, softly. "If it did, you would have never hurt me like this."

"Gabs, I'm sorry," Troy pleaded. "Please, try to understand."

"I don't want to understand," Gabriella said as she pulled off the ring on her finger. She threw it at Troy who caught it. "I don't want that anymore either."

"Gabriella, wait," Troy said. He grabbed her wrist as she headed towards the stairs.

"No, Troy," she said, yanking her hand away. "Just stay away from me. If you love me at all, just stay away from me. Please."

"O-okay," Troy whispered his voice barely audible as Gabriella ran down the stairs. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Four years had passed by since Troy and Gabriella had broken up. They were out of college and by now, Troy was the captain of the Lakers and Gabriella was the hot new female artist. The two had not spoken to each other since graduation day. Gabriella had forgiven Troy long ago for hurting her. Troy, on the other hand, had never forgiven himself for hurting Gabriella so badly. Neither one of the two had dated anyone in the past four years. The gang had all kept in touch and now, they were all moving back to Albuquerque, except Troy and Gabriella, who were staying in New York, because of their careers, but they too were going back to Albuquerque for the reunion.

**The reunion party**

Troy walked into the East High gym after a really long time. The place was crowded and he looked for the gang. 

"Troy!" a high pitched voice squealed.

Troy turned around and saw the previous cheerleader captain running towards him. He was trying hard to remember her name and then it came to him.

"Cassie!" Troy exclaimed as the girl flung her arms around him. He pushed her away. "Get off me!"

"What's wrong, Troy?" Cassie asked.

"Don't think that I'll ever like you because it's been four years since we met," Troy told her. "I didn't like you four years back, and I certainly don't like you now."

"Yo! Hoops!" a voice called and Troy spun around just as Cassie was about to respond.

"Chad," Troy grinned as he slapped high five with his best friend. "Long time no see brother!"

"Yeah," Chad grinned. "Come on. The gangs all here."

"Even her?" Troy asked, softly.

"Even who?" Chad asked pretending to be clueless.

"_Her!_" Troy exclaimed.

"Who?" Chad asked again.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled.

"Yeah," a brunette to Troy's right asked turning around.

"Yeah, dude," Chad smiled. "She's here."

"Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"Hi, Gabi," Troy said, softly.

After hanging around the gym and catching up with all friends, Troy turned to Gabriella.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked. "I mean, I can give you a ride. You know, we can catch up."

"I'd like that," Gabriella smiled.

Troy led Gabriella to his car. He opened the door like a gentleman for her. Then, he started driving. The roads were empty as it was quite late. 

"So, how've you been, Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"I've been great," she replied. "My career's going well and my albums are selling pretty well."

"No, Gabs," Troy said. "I didn't mean the Gabriella Montez, the singer. I meant, Gabriella Montez, the freaky Math girl."

"She-she's not doing too well," Gabriella said at last.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She's still a bit hurt," Gabriella admitted and looked away. "I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"Okay," Troy said, softly.

Troy pulled up at the hotel that Gabriella was staying. Ironically, the two were staying at the same hotel. Troy walked her to her room. She was about to go in, when Troy stopped her.

"Gabriella, if you don't mind me asking," he said. "Are you dating anyone these days?"

"No," Gabriella said. "Why?"

"Because, if you were, you would feel guilty if I did this," Troy said and he leant down and kissed her.

Almost immediately, Gabriella responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the end of his hair. Troy started to pull away, but, Gabriella grabbed his shirt and began unbuttoning it. Then, Troy pulled away.

"Gabs, we can't do this here," he whispered.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"People might see us," Troy said. "We're not inside your room or mine, you know."

"Right," Gabriella said, blushing.

Then, she grabbed Troy by his shirt and pulled him into her room.

Needless to say, they made love to each other.

* * *

**A/N Am I forgiven yet? :P Like the chapters? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**Chapter 1****6**

When Gabriella woke up the next morning, Troy's arm was wrapped around her. She sat up on the bed and remembered what had happened the night before. Troy woke up when she sat up. Before, Troy could say a word, Gabriella started talking.

"Troy, last night was a mistake," she said and Troy's mouth dropped open. "I can't just forgive you for what you did to me. It really hurt me. So, just forget that this ever happened, alright?"

Troy looked at her in the eyes and knew that she meant what she said. He sighed and pulled himself off the bed and put his clothes on, quickly.

"Bye, Gabriella," he said and walked to the door. "And, just so you know, even if you regretted last night, I didn't."

"Just go, Troy," Gabriella pleaded.

Troy nodded and left. Gabriella got up from the bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. 

After she got dressed, she called Taylor and asked her whether she could come over. Taylor arrived within a few minutes and when she saw Gabriella, she immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know, Tay," Gabriella cried as her eyes filled with tears. "Troy and I did it last night and today I just pushed him out."

"Why, Gabs?" Taylor asked. "We both know you still love him."

"I don't love him," Gabriella said.

"Gabi, don't deny it," Taylor said. "You know that you love him. You never stopped."

"Okay, okay," Gabriella exclaimed. "I love him, alright? I don't want to love him. I want to hate him, but, I still love him. Damn it! Taylor, I still love him!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Taylor asked. "Tell Troy that you love him. Don't tell me."

"But, I don't want to tell him, that I love him," Gabriella said. "He hurt me really bad, Tay."

"I know, Gabs," Taylor said. "And, he hurt himself really bad, because he hurt you."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy, Chad and I went to the same university," Taylor explained. "And, every night, he would stay out late, drinking. He wouldn't eat properly. He skipped classes. This went on for about two months, until the basketball coach there had a word with him. Chad asked him what was wrong, and he actually started crying. He said it was because you hated him. It was because he had hurt you, and he wanted to hurt himself. He was really upset, Gabs. It got better after a couple of months and gradually he got everything he had in East High back, except for one thing. He got the popularity, basketball captain and everything, but, he didn't get a girlfriend. Girls ran after him, the same way they did in East High, but, Troy just ignored them. And finally the head cheerleader asked him why, and he said that he was already in love with someone. When she asked him who the girl was, he yelled at her saying that it was a girl named Gabriella Montez. He loves you, Gabi. He still loves you. He never loved anyone other than you. He didn't date a single girl when he was in college. It was all because he loved you."

Gabriella was speechless. Taylor gave her a hug.

"Think about what I just told you," she whispered. "And then, decide whether you want to tell him if you love him or not."

Then, Taylor left and Gabriella started crying. She lay on the bed. It was almost noon when she decided to go out.

As soon as she was out of the hotel, the paparazzi surrounded her. She tried to walk past them, but, it was useless. One of the photographers grabbed her shirt and Gabriella tried to push him away.

"HEY!" a voice yelled.

Gabriella and the paparazzi turned and saw Troy walking towards them, furiously. He pulled Gabriella away from the photographer.

"Stay away from her," he told the photographer. "Do not touch her. And, that goes to all of you. If you do, I'll make sure your career is as good as over. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the photographer said.

"Good," Troy said. He grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Come on, Gabriella. Let's go."

Troy led Gabriella to his car. The paparazzi took the pictures.

"You know that the headlines tomorrow are going to be 'Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez: DATING', right?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yes, but, I don't care," Troy said. "You don't want us to be dating, so, we're not. And, if I had cared about the headlines tomorrow, I wouldn't have gone and pulled you out of there."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled.

"You're welcome," Troy replied. "So, where were you going? Need a lift?"

"Thanks," Gabriella said. "Drop me off of at Taylor's house."

"I'm going there myself," Troy said as he started the car. "Chad, Zeke, Jason and I are going to play basketball, and if Ryan comes, some baseball later on."

Gabriella nodded. Troy glanced at her.

"Gabs, are you okay?" he asked. "You're not mad at me about last night, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Gabriella said. "Why would I be? I was as much as in it as you were."

"Yeah, but, you kind of did push me out, too," Troy said.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that," Gabriella said. "But, I need to think."

"I know, Gabi, I know," Troy whispered. "I'm really sorry."

"I know, Troy," Gabriella sighed. "I just need to think, alright?"

"Okay," Troy said, softly as they pulled up by Taylor's house. "Umm…tell the guys that I'm sorry, but, I'm not coming, alright?"

"Why aren't you coming?" Gabriella asked.

"Like you said before," Troy smiled. "I need to think."

"Okay," Gabriella nodded, before going into Taylor's house.

"Hey, Gabs," Taylor smiled. 

"Hey," Gabriella smiled back. "Uh...can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure," Taylor shrugged. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Gabriella said and rushed to the bathroom.

After a couple of minutes, Gabriella walked out, looking completely wiped out.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked again.

"Yeah, I think I got food poisoning," Gabriella answered as she sat down. "Uh…Troy said he wouldn't be coming."

"When? You talked to him again?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella shrugged. "He pulled me out of some crazy paparazzi."

"Ohh," Taylor nodded. "Right! That's all he did."

"I'm serious," Gabriella protested.

"Okay," Taylor said. "I believe you. Anyway, how long are you staying here for?"

"About a month or so," Gabriella said. "I'll have to go back in time for the tour."

"Troy's staying for two months," Taylor said. "You'll be gone before he does, right?"

"Probably, yeah," Gabriella nodded. 

"Why don't you just move back here?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, Tay," Gabriella said. "I mean, with my career and all…I just don't know. It's going to be tough."

"I guess so," Taylor said. "But, I'm just going to miss you so much when you go back again."

"I'll miss you, too, Tay," Gabriella smiled. "And, I'll visit and everything."

"Good," Taylor smiled. "Or else, I'd kill you."

The two girls laughed. They spent the day talking together and having fun.

**A/N So, you guys probably hate me for not gettin Troy and Gabriella together, right? But, HAKUNA MATATA. That will happen. After all, this is a Troyella fanfic. Anyways, review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Three weeks later…

Troy and Gabriella had not spoken to each other since Troy had dropped her off at Taylor's house. Gabriella missed him a lot and she was not feeling well either. She had thrown up everyday the past two weeks and she had no idea why. The day she had to leave had also changed. Instead of staying at Albuquerque, Gabriella had to leave the next day.

Troy had thought about everything that had happened between him and Gabriella and had decided that she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. He wanted to be able to hold her, hug her and kiss her whenever he wanted. He wanted to tell her that he loved her.

Taylor and Chad were going to visit Gabriella. They decided to drag Troy along with them. Taylor knocked on Gabriella's door, but, there was no answer.

"Gabs?" she called.

Troy got worried. "Get out of the way," he muttered pulling Taylor away from the door.

Then he took a few steps back, and body slammed the door. The door flew open and the three saw a horrifying sight.

Gabriella had collapsed into the middle of the room.

"Gabriella!" the three yelled in unison.

Troy rushed into the room and knelt down beside Gabriella. "Call an ambulance," he ordered Taylor.

Then, he picked up Gabriella and laid her on the bed.

"Come on, Gabs," he whispered, kissing her hand. "Wake up."

The ambulance arrived within a few minutes. The three went to the hospital with Gabriella. Troy called Adrianna and Nick, while Taylor called the rest of the gang. After about an hour – which Troy had thought was the longest hour in his life – the doctor walked over to them.

"Gabriella Montez?" the doctor asked.

"Here!" Troy said standing up and walking over to the doctor.

"It seems like Miss Montez was dehydrated," the doctor told Troy. "But, she and the baby are fine."

"Baby?" Troy asked unsurely.

"It seems like Miss Montez is about three weeks along, now," the doctor explained.

"Um…thank you," Troy said. "And, can you not tell anyone about this. I mean, I don't think Gabriella would want the whole world knowing that she was pregnant."

"Of course, Mr. Bolton," the doctor smiled.

"Thank you," Troy nodded and the doctor left telling him which room Gabriella was in.

"What happened to her?" Nick asked as soon as Troy returned to the others.

"She…" Troy's voice trailed off.

"Troy?" Adrianna asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Gabriella is fine," Troy said. "I…uh…I need to talk to her alone for a minute, if that is okay with you guys."

"Okay," Nick said.

Troy hurried to Gabriella's room.

"What are you doing here, Troy?" Gabriella asked as soon as he shut the door.

"Gabi, I'm really glad you're okay," Troy said. "But, answer this honestly, okay?"

"What is it, Troy?" Gabriella asked, worriedly.

"Did you ever sleep with anyone like three weeks before?" Troy asked. "Other than me, I mean."

"No, you're the first one I've slept with since we broke up," Gabriella said. "What happened, Troy? Is something wrong?"

"You decide whether something is wrong or not," Troy said as he flopped down on the chair next to Gabriella's bed. "You're pregnant and obviously, I'm the father."

"You've got to be kidding me," Gabriella said, as she lay back on the pillows.

"I'm not," Troy said.

"Do the others know?" Gabriella asked.

"No," Troy replied.

"Troy, what are we going to do?" Gabriella asked, just as they heard a knock on the door. The gang walked in.

"We'll talk later," Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"What happened?" Adrianna asked.

"She was just dehydrated," Troy answered.

"Oh, are you okay, Gabi?" Adrianna asked hugging her.

"I'm okay, Addie. Honest," Gabriella smiled.

A few hours later, Gabriella was released from the hospital. She went back to the hotel with Troy, while the others went back to their houses. The girls and Adrianna wanted to go with Gabriella, but, she insisted that she was fine.

"You're going to be okay, right?" Troy asked as they stopped in front of Gabriella's room.

"Yeah, I think so," Gabriella replied. "Why don't you come in, Troy? We need to talk about this."

"Yeah," Troy said and he followed Gabriella into her room.

Troy sat on the bed and he watched Gabriella go to the balcony and open it. She stepped outside and noticed that the sun was about to set. She gestured Troy to come over to the balcony and Troy walked out. They watched the sunset for a few minutes, before Gabriella rested her hands on her flat stomach.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"I can," Troy smiled and Gabriella looked at him. "I've always known that you'd make an excellent mommy. But, I was never sure about myself. I kept wondering whether I would be like my own dad who always wanted me to do nothing but play basketball. I'm still not sure, either."

"You knew that I was going to be a good mother?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded. "I always wondered whether I would end up like my mom and abuse my kids. Will I turn out to be like that, Troy? I don't want to be like that. Don't let me be like that."

"Gabi, slow down," Troy said and held out his arms. "Come here."

Gabriella slid into his arms and let him hug her. "I won't be like her, right?" she asked.

"You won't be like her, Gabi," Troy assured her. "But, I need to know this, Gabs. Do you want to have this baby?"

"Yes," Gabriella whispered. "I'm sorry, Troy."

"For what?" Troy asked. "For making me the happiest man on earth?"

"You're okay with this?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course, I'm okay with this," Troy exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know this is going to affect your whole career?" Gabriella told him.

"I know," Troy shrugged. "And, I don't care. I'm going to be a father. And, besides, this is going to affect your career as well."

"I don't care, either," Gabriella smiled. "But, are we…what are we, Troy?"

"I don't know, Gabi," Troy said. "What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know, either," Gabriella said, softly. "But, I do know that I still love you, Troy."

"Damn!" Troy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said, hurt, thinking that Troy had said that because of what she said.

"For what?" Troy asked as he hurriedly pulled her into the room and drew the curtains.

"For saying that I love you," Gabriella said.

Troy laughed. "I didn't say 'damn' because of that, Gabs," he chuckled. "I said it because there were reporters out there."

"Oh," Gabriella said, feeling extremely stupid. "Do you love me, Troy?"

"Gabs, come here," Troy said as he held out his arms again.

He put an arm around her and took her to the bed. Then, he lay down and pulled Gabriella down, too. He put his arm around her once more as she rested her head on his chest. His hand slid down to her stomach. Gabriella smiled and she rested her hand on top of Troy's.

"Remember the day that I said I loved you for the first time and gave you my class ring?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled as the memory came to her.

**FLASHBACK**

_Troy drove to the beach. They stopped on the way to buy some food for their picnic. After that, they headed to the beach. Gabriella and Troy both kicked off their shoes and chased each other around the beach. Gabriella ran towards the swings and Troy followed. He caught her around the waist and spun around with her in his arms. Gabriella squealed as she clutched his shoulders afraid of falling._

_They just goofed around on the beach until the sunset and then, they had a romantic picnic together._

"_It's beautiful," Gabriella said, looking at the sunset._

_  
"Just like you," Troy smiled and Gabriella blushed._

"_Thanks," Gabriella said softly._

"_Gabi," Troy said suddenly. "You know the guys have given their class rings to the girls, right? But, I haven't. That's because it's a tradition in the Bolton family to wait until they have found the right girl, who they could love forever, before giving her your class ring."_

_Gabriella gasped as Troy pulled off the class ring from his finger and slipped it onto Gabriella's._

"_Thank you," Gabriella whispered, happily._

"_I…uh…I love you, Gabriella," Troy smiled._

"_I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella smiled._

_The couple shared a romantic kiss before they watched the sunset together._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yeah, I remember," Gabriella replied.

"I'll tell you something," Troy said. "It's something I couldn't get myself to tell you that day, but, now I've got to tell you this, because I hurt you really bad and I want to make it up to you. And, you are doubting the fact that I love you or not."

"Troy," Gabriella began.

"No, Gabi, listen to me," Troy cut her off. "I had a heart condition."

"What?" Gabriella gasped. "Are you okay? How much time do you have?"

"No, no, Gabs," Troy said, smiling slightly. "I _had_ a heart condition. I'm okay now. I got a transplant and everything, so, I'm okay now. Don't worry. _Hakuna Matata_!"

"Okay," Gabriella said, sighing in relief.

"Anyway, the day I said that I loved you, I had a lot going through my mind, because of my heart condition," Troy explained. "I was wondering, how do I tell you that for the first time, my heart was beating for someone else, and that it was breathing someone else's name? For the first time, my heart had loved someone. I was wondering how I would tell you that the love from my heart was very strong, but, the heart itself was very weak. I was wondering how I can give you my weak heart. And, then later on, I realized that I didn't have to give it. You had stolen it from me. And, I knew that if I kept on dating you, I would fall deeper in love with you and you would be the same with me. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't tell you that I had a heart condition and that I was about to die. That's why I broke up with you instead – because I didn't want to hurt you by saying that I was dying. But, I still hurt you when I broke up with you. And, I'm really sorry for that, Gabi. Honestly, I am. And, I love you. I never stopped loving you."

"I love you, too," Gabriella whispered.

"Before I went into surgery, the doctor said that I might not make it," Troy told her. "And, I took the shot, knowing that if I did make it, I would have a chance with you again. You were the only one on my mind before I went into surgery. Not my mom or my dad. It was just you."

Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes watery. "I love you so much, Troy," she whispered, before kissing him passionately.

Troy kissed back. He had missed the feeling so much. The feeling of having her lips against his. He pulled back and looked at her lovingly.

"I love you more," he whispered.

"You have no idea how much I missed hearing you say that," Gabriella smiled.

"I missed saying that, too," Troy smiled back. "I really love you, Gabs. Believe me when I say that."

"I believe you, Troy," Gabriella smiled.

"Good," he said and traced circles over Gabriella's flat stomach. "And, I love the little one there, too."

"I'm sure the baby loves you, too," she smiled. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter," Troy answered. "I'd love it the same, but, if I do get to chose, I guess it would be a girl."

"You just want a girl so that you can call her your princess," Gabriella said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Troy said, pretending to be hurt. "It's every guys' dream."

Gabriella was about to answer when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said. "Oh…when is it? Alright, I'll be there at seven then…thank you…bye."

"Who was it?" Troy asked.

"It was my manager – Jessica Bell," Gabriella said. "She was just telling me the time my flight is. I'll have to be at the airport at seven."

"Gabs, I'll go with you," Troy said immediately.

"Troy, I'll be fine," Gabriella argued.

"No, Gabs," Troy said. "I'm going with you and that's final. And, we'll have to tell Jessica about the baby, so, that she can reduce the work."

"Troy, I don't want to stop working," Gabriella protested.

"But, you have to," Troy argued. "You're having a baby, Gabs. And, stress is not good for the baby."

"Alright, alright," Gabriella said as she got up. "I'll stop work as soon as my next album is released, okay?"

"Okay," Troy said as he got up, too. "Where are you going?"

"Let's go to Taylor's house," Gabriella said. "Everyone's going to be there. And, we can call your parents and Adrianna and Nick to tell everyone that I'm pregnant."

"Alright," Troy said.

Troy called his parents, while Gabriella called Adrianna and Nick. Then, the two headed to Taylor's house. Like predicted, the paparazzi was there, and they had already started spreading rumors that Troy and Gabriella were dating.

When the two arrived at Taylor's house, Nick, Adrianna, Jack and Julie Bolton were already there. So was the entire gang.

"Hey, guys," Gabriella smiled as she walked into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"We have something to tell you," Troy grinned.

"Wait, let's call Iz," Gabriella said. She quickly called her sister and put her on speaker. "Hey, Iz."

"Hey, Gabs," Isabel answered. "What's up?"

"Troy and I have something to tell you and you're on speaker," Gabriella said. "Everyone's here as well. Even Nick and Adrianna."

"Troy?" Isabel asked. "You mean, Troy Bolton?"

"It's me, Isabel," Troy grinned.

"Troy Bolton!" Isabel yelled. "Wait till I get my hands on you! I'm going to strangle you to death. How dare you leave my sister like that? Just because you were going to separate colleges. I hate you, Troy Bolton! You better wish that I never see you, again."

"But, you are going to see me, Iz," Troy smiled. "That is, if you want to see your niece or nephew."

"Gabi's pregnant?" everyone exclaimed.

Everyone except Nick, Adrianna, Julie and Jack congratulated them. They were all thrilled. Isabel was screaming on the phone. When all the excitement died down, the adults gestured Troy and Gabriella to follow them into the kitchen.

"How could you do this, guys?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"You met each other only three weeks ago after four years of not speaking to each other," Julie explained. "And, now you are having a baby."

"You don't really expect everything to work out between the two of you, do you?" Adrianna asked.

"You know what," Troy snapped as he saw Gabriella's eyes fill with tears. "We don't expect that, but, we are going to try and work things out, alright?"

"Get rid of the baby," Julie said, sternly.

Gabriella ran out when she heard this. Troy was staring at his mother with his mouth open in surprise. Jack followed Gabriella out.

"What is wrong with you?" Troy yelled. "We are giving you a grandchild! And, you are telling us to get rid of the baby. There's no way we are doing that. We thought you would be happy when we told you that we were having a baby. Mom, Gabriella always thought of you as her own mother. You two, Adrianna. And, now, you've hurt her a lot. She doesn't need that. Not after what her own mother did to her. She's already thinking that she might turn out like her own mother did. And, I guess what you are saying, confirms her doubts for her, even thought they are not true."

"Troy –" Julie began.

"No, mom, I don't want to listen to you," Troy exclaimed. "I thought you'd be happy. And, if you aren't happy about all this like we are, we don't want you in our baby's life."

With that Troy stormed out of the room.

_**With Jack and Gabriella**_

"Gabi, I'm sure they didn't mean what they said," Jack told Gabriella as she cried into his shirt.

"You're okay with this?" she asked.

"You two could have been more careful," Jack said. "But, I've wanted a grandchild and I'm okay with this. Troy loves you and you love him. In my opinion, that's all you need to make a relationship work. That and trust!"

"I trust Troy," Gabriella said as she wiped away her tears.

"And, he trusts you, too," Jack said as Troy walked out to the backyard towards them.

"I just wish the others would be happy for us," she said as Troy sat down next to her on the garden bench.

"Me, too," he said as he put his arm around her.

"And, we are happy for you," a voice said and the three saw Nick, Adrianna and Julie walking towards them.

"Then, why'd you say all those things?" Gabriella asked leaning against Troy.

"We just overreacted," Adrianna said.

"And, we would like to be in our grandchild's life," Julie said.

"It's not really our grandchild," Adrianna said. "But, we'd like to be in the baby's life, too."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled.

She got up and gave the three of them a hug.

"And, I'm leaving tomorrow," she said. "I did tell you guys that."

"I'm going with her," Troy told them. "I don't want anything to happen to Gabi or the baby."

"Gabi, you shouldn't be working," Jack said. "Haven't you told her that, Troy?"

"I did!" Troy exclaimed.

"I know that I shouldn't be working," Gabriella smiled. "But, I won't stress myself out. And, after my next album comes out, I'm going to stop work until the baby comes."

"Good," Nick smiled as Troy kissed her softly on her head.

* * *

**A/N You guys probably hate me for getting her pregnant, right? But, on the other hand, Troy and Gabi are back together )**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"What do you think Jessica's going to say?" Gabriella asked Troy as he grabbed their hand luggage from the compartment above. They were in the flight and the flight had landed in New York.

"I don't know," Troy admitted. "I've never met her."

"Would she be happy or mad?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, Gabs," Troy repeated as he put his arm around her. "Come on. Let's just go and tell her and then we'll find out what her reaction is."

"Okay," Gabriella sighed.

A few minutes later, Gabriella arrived at Jessica's house with Troy. She rung the doorbell and Jessica opened the door.

"Hey, Gabs, what are you doing here?" she asked Gabriella. Then, she noticed Troy. "With Troy Bolton?"

"We have to tell you something," Gabriella said.

"Well, come in," Jessica said and let them in. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," Gabriella said.

"I'm good," Troy answered.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Jessica asked.

"You know, how I've always told you how I wanted to start a family?" Gabriella asked Jessica as Troy squeezed her hand.

"Yeah," Jessica said, slowly. "Where are you taking this?"

"I'm pregnant," Gabriella said.

"Whoa!" Jessica said. "Let me get this! I give you some time off. You go to Albuquerque. You meet the Troy Bolton. You sleep with him. And, end up getting pregnant with his baby. Am I right?"

"Yes," Gabriella smiled.

"Gabs," Jessica said. "How could you sleep with someone you just met?"

"I didn't just meet him," Gabriella said. "I met him before."

"When?" Jessica asked.

"She was my girlfriend," Troy said before Gabriella could say anything. "We dated in high school. And, well, we both went back for the reunion and memories came back."

"Okay," Jessica said, slowly. "Gabs, you're going to have to reduce your work."

"I was thinking, maybe I could work till my next album comes out," Gabriella suggested. "And, then stop work till the baby comes."

"Sounds good," Jessica nodded. "Well, actually, your album is all done, now."

"It is?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes," Jessica said. "It's set to be released next month."

"Good," Troy said.

"But, wait, if you two are back together, and if you're pregnant, people will know," Jessica said. "The paparazzi will do anything to get hold of you when you are pregnant."

"I know," Gabriella sighed. "They'll all think that I'm a slut of some sort – getting pregnant with the captain of the Lakers' baby."

"They won't think that, Gabi," Troy said, gently. "When the time comes, we'll tell them the truth."

"But, they'll still hate me," Gabriella said, sadly and Troy put his arm around her.

"They won't hate you," he told her. "And, even if they do – which I'm pretty sure they won't – they'll hate me, too. We're both in this together, okay? I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you or the baby."

"Okay," Gabriella said.

"So, are you guys planning on staying here or moving back?" Jessica asked.

"We haven't really decided," Troy said glancing at Gabriella.

"I'd like to move back," Gabriella said. "Albuquerque is a great place to raise kids."

"I was thinking the same thing," Troy smiled.

"So, we're going to move, right?" Gabriella said, excitedly, like a small girl.

"Yes, Gabs," Troy smiled. "If you really want to move, then, we'll move."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Gabriella said, happily as Troy and Jessica laughed. "We can buy a big house, right? With a big backyard? And, maybe a swimming pool?"

"Sounds great, Ella," Troy smiled.

"I'm hungry," Gabriella decided, suddenly. "Take me to McDonalds, Troy. Please, please, please, please, please."

"Alright, alright," Troy laughed. "Come on."

"Bye, Jessica," Gabriella said as she rushed towards the door.

"She's been like that since we arrived," Troy told Jessica.

"Hormones," Jessica smiled.

"Oh, well, I should get used to it, right?" Troy sighed. "Anyway, thank you. It was nice meeting you."

"You, too," Jessica smiled. "And, good luck dealing with Gabriella's mood swings."

"Thanks," Troy chuckled.

"Troy!" Gabriella called.

"Suddenly, you reminded me of Sharpay," Troy told Gabriella laughing as he followed her to his car.

"Oh, just come on," Gabriella said impatiently.

Troy and Gabriella went to the McDonalds. They were both eating burgers when Troy they saw the paparazzi out of the window. They both decided to ignore them.

"Did you mean what you said, Gabs?" Troy asked. "About us moving in together?"

"Of course, I did," Gabriella said. "Did you?"

"I'd never lie to you, Gabs," Troy assured her. "The only time I lied to you was about my heart condition, and that was the last time I lied to you, too. It's not going to happen anymore. I promise."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled.

"I really love you, Gabs," Troy grinned.

"I love you, too," Gabriella smiled.

The two were about to lean in for a kiss when they realized that the paparazzi was still out there, so, they decided to leave it for later.

* * *

**A/N So, this is just a chapter I wrote. A bit pointless, I think. Anyways, in the next chapter, Gabi will be two months pregnant, but, you'll have to wait a bit for that. Review for these two chapters while you wait!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

Gabriella was now two months pregnant. Her album had been released and it was successfully selling. Troy and Gabriella had bought a house together and they had settled down. Gabriella's cravings had started and Troy had to spend sleepless nights finding the exact food that Gabriella wanted. The paparazzi followed them everywhere. Both Gabriella and Troy were starting to get tired of it.

One afternoon, just after both Troy and Gabriella had had their lunch at the KFC, they found that the entire restaurant was surrounded by the paparazzi. They could not go out through the back, because that was surrounded, too. Gabriella was freaking out and Troy was trying to calm her down.

"Okay, why don't we just tell them that we are dating?" Troy asked.

"Okay," Gabriella said. "I'll call Jessica and ask her. Maybe you should call coach, too."

"If you want me to," Troy smiled.

After both Gabriella and Troy had called Jessica and coach, they decided to leave the restaurant. Questions were fired at them at once.

"Are you two together now?"

"Mr. Bolton, is Gabriella your fiancée?"

"Is it true that the two of you are engaged?"

"Miss Montez, is Troy your boyfriend?"

"Okay," Troy said and the crowd quieted down. He put his arm around Gabriella and flashes went off. "This lady here is my girlfriend. She's not my fiancée. We are not engaged. Everyone satisfied?"

A chorus of 'thank you' and 'yes' came from the crowd, and Troy and Gabriella left quickly.

"You know, the next rumors that are going to arise are that I'm pregnant," Gabriella chuckled.

"Well, you are," Troy smiled.

"But, we don't have to tell them, too soon, do we?" she asked.

"Not if you don't want to, Gabs," Troy smiled as he opened the car door for her.

"Hey, can we go visit Isabel?" Gabriella asked, suddenly.

"Sure," Troy replied. "When? Now?"

"Can we go, now? Please?" Gabriella asked, pouting.

"Why not?" Troy shrugged.

Isabel's university was not far from Albuquerque. The couple arrived there within two hours. Isabel ran towards Gabriella happily when she saw her.

"Gabi!" she exclaimed. She placed her hands on Gabriella's rounded stomach. "How's my niece or nephew?"

"Good," Gabriella smiled.

"And, you Troy Bolton," Isabel smiled as she gave Troy a hug. Troy was like her elder brother. "I would've killed you by now but I want my niece or nephew to know that his father was an idiot. And, then, I'll kill you."

"Oh, well," Troy sighed. "I'll be ready for you when you decide to kill me."

Isabel laughed. "I've missed you, Troy," she grinned.

"I missed you, too, Iz," Troy grinned back.

"You'll be back in time for the baby, right?" Gabriella asked. "I mean, you'd have finished college, right?"

"Yeah," Isabel said. "But, from now on, I'll try and visit on the weekends."

After about an hour or so, Gabriella left to go to the bathroom leaving Troy and Isabel alone.

"You make her really happy, Troy," Isabel smiled.

"She makes me really happy, too, Iz," Troy smiled.

"Don't make her sad, again, Troy, please," Isabel begged Troy.

"I won't, Iz,' Troy assured her. "I love your sister and I'm never going to hurt her again. I won't let anyone else hurt her either."

"You promise?" Isabel asked.

"Bet on it!" Troy said.

She smiled. "I don't want to see her sad, again," Isabel told Troy. "She wasn't happy for a long time while we were still living with our mother, and you brought happiness to her face again when we moved here."

"But, I also took it away when I broke up with her, right?" Troy asked, his smile disappearing.

"Yeah, you did," Isabel said, quietly. "Why did you do it, Troy?"

Troy explained to Isabel why he had broken up with Gabriella and how he had never wanted to hurt her.

"So, you didn't want to hurt her, right?" Isabel asked just to make sure.

"I didn't want to hurt her," Troy repeated. "And, I won't hurt her."

"Thanks, Troy," Isabel smiled as she gave Troy a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Iz," Troy smiled a he hugged back.

The two had always shared a special bond from the time Isabel had yelled at Troy in high school. Troy had always treated Isabel as his sister from that day and Isabel loved Troy like her brother.

Gabriella and Troy returned home late at night. Gabriella was tired and Troy was also worn out because of all the driving. They both got into bed and Gabriella fell asleep quickly. Troy was drifting off to sleep, when Troy's cell phone rang. Troy groaned. He reached over to get his cell phone and Gabriella woke up.

"Sorry, baby," Troy said. "Go back to sleep."

Troy grabbed his cell phone and saw that it was his basket ball coach. He answered it quickly.

(**Troy**/_Coach_)

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey, Troy. I know it's late but I need to talk to you, alright?"_

"**What's up, coach?"**

"_We have to leave to the game tomorrow."_

"**What? Why so soon?"**

"_Change of plans, Troy. Anyway, we'll be gone for two months, alright?"_

"**Two months? Are you kidding me?"**

"_No, I'm not kidding you, Troy. What's wrong?"_

"**Coach, Gabriella is pregnant. I can't be gone that long."**

"_Why didn't you tell me that Gabriella was pregnant sooner? Maybe, I could've tried to change all this, but, now it's too late."_

"**Are you sure you can't do anything, coach?"**

"_I can't, Troy. I'm sorry. I know how it's like to leave Gabriella while she's pregnant. I've been there before."_

"**But, I really don't want to go for that long"**

"_Tell you what! If something's wrong, I'll send you back to Albuquerque on the next flight, alright?"_

"**Okay, coach."**

"_Thank you, Troy. Say hi to Gabriella I'll see you tomorrow your flight is at five in the afternoon."_

"**Okay. I'll see you later, coach. Bye."**

"_Bye, Troy."_

Troy sighed as he put his cell phone on top of the night table.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"I have to leave tomorrow afternoon," Troy said.

"When will you get back?" Gabriella asked. "It's just for a week or two, right?"

"I'm sorry, Gabs," Troy said, softly. He put his arm around her and rested his hand on her rounded stomach. "I'll be gone for two months."

"You're just going to leave me here?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabs, don't be like that," Troy said as Gabriella got out of the bed. "You can come with me if you want to."

"I don't want to go with you," Gabriella said. "I want you to stay here."

"Gabi, I have to go," Troy said patiently, knowing that Gabriella's hormones had kicked in.

"I know, Troy," Gabriella sighed as Troy walked over to her. "But, what if something happens while you aren't here?"

"Then, I'll be on the next flight home," Troy smiled at her.

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella said hugging him.

"I love you, too, Gabs," Troy smiled.

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella were having breakfast when the doorbell rang. Troy got up and went to answer it. Gabriella was behind him. When Troy opened the door, he saw a woman standing outside. The woman looked oddly familiar, but, Troy could not remember exactly where he had seen her.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Mom!" Gabriella breathed at the same time.

Troy glanced over his shoulder at Gabriella in surprise. She had gone pale and he put his arm around her to calm her down.

"I just want to talk to you, Gabriella," Maria (Gabriella's mom) said. "Please."

"I don't want to listen to you," Gabriella said just as Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi arrived.

"But, Gabi, I've missed you and Isabel a lot," Maria said. "Please come home."

"I'm already home," Gabriella snapped. "Just go away, mom. Go away and leave me alone."

Gabriella pulled herself out of Troy's arms and ran into the house, tears running down her cheeks. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay ran after her. Maria made to follow, but, Troy blocked her way.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Montez," Troy began.

"Please, call me Maria," Maria said.

"Okay," Troy said, slowly. "I'm really sorry, but, Gabriella doesn't want to see you right now."

"I know, but I just want to talk to her," Maria told Troy.

"I know that, but, this is probably putting a lot of stress on her," Troy said. "And, right now, that's not what she needs."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"We're trying to keep this away from the paparazzi for now," Troy told Maria. "Gabriella is pregnant."

"Oh, my," Maria gasped. "My little girl is pregnant."

"So, you can understand why Gabriella shouldn't be having any stress, right?"

"I understand," Maria said. "But, please, Troy. Try and get her to talk to me."

"I'll do my best," Troy told her. "I'm not saying I will get her to talk to you, but, I'll try."

"Thank you," Maria said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Troy said and shut the door.

"Troy!" Sharpay called, hurrying over to him. "I don't know what happened, but, Gabriella's is crying a lot, and I don't think it's good for the baby."

"I know, Shar," Troy sighed.

He pushed past her and hurried to the bedroom where Gabriella was crying hard. Taylor and Kelsi were sitting on either side of her trying to comfort her. They got up when Troy came. Troy went and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him and then wrapped his other arm around her, too. Gabriella cried into his shirt and Troy placed a gently kiss on top of her head.

"Stop crying, baby girl," he whispered. "Please, stop crying."

"I won't be like her, right?" Gabriella sobbed.

"You won't be like her, Gabi," Troy assured her. "But, please, stop crying…for the baby's sake, Gabi, stop crying."

He lowered one hand onto Gabriella's bump. Gabriella nodded. Slowly, she stopped crying and her breathing became even. She buried her head in Troy's shirt and hugged him. Troy hugged back, resting his chin on her head.

"Gabi," Troy said, suddenly, a memory coming to him. "Remember the day we met."

**FLASHBACK**

_After taking a couple of deep breaths, Gabriella walked into a classroom…and bumped into someone, making her books fall out of her hands and onto the floor. She almost fell, but, the person that she had bumped into had caught her. She looked up and saw a blond guy, who had the bluest eyes that she had ever seen. He was very handsome. She blushed a bit._

"_I'm really sorry," Gabriella apologized quickly._

"_That's okay," the guy said. He gathered Gabriella's books for her and handed them to her. "Here you go."_

"_Thanks," Gabriella smiled. _

"_You're welcome," the guy smiled at her._

"_Okay, people, take your seats," a woman walked into the classroom before either one of them could say a word._

"_That's Ms. Darbus – our homeroom teacher," the guy explained. "Pretend to like drama and theatre stuff if you want to stay on her good side."_

"_Okay," Gabriella smiled._

"_Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus said. "I really don't think that I shall need to tell you twice to _sit down

"_Sorry, Ms Darbus," the boy who was talking to Gabriella apologized. "Um, this is a new student, Ms Darbus."_

"_Oh," Ms Darbus said, peering at her over her glasses. "What's your name?"_

"_Gabriella Montez," Gabriella answered._

"_Nice name," the Bolton boy whispered into Gabriella's ear making Gabriella smile._

"_Mr. Bolton," Ms Darbus snapped. "Would you care to share whatever you said to Miss Montez with the class?"_

"_Uh…" the Bolton boy blushed. "I was just saying that Miss Montez here has a very nice name."_

"_Anything you'd like to say to Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez?" Ms Darbus asked._

"_Um, what's your first name, Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked._

"_Right, I never told you my name," the Bolton boy said. "I'm Troy, Troy Bolton."_

"_Nice to meet you Mr. Bolton," Gabriella grinned._

"_The pleasures all mine, Miss Montez," Troy winked at Gabriella._

"_Okay, that's it," Ms Darbus said. "Mr. Bolton, please take your seat. Miss Montez, you can take that seat, behind Miss McKessie, after you tell us a bit about yourself."_

"_Uh, okay," Gabriella said. She faced the class. All eyes were on her and she was nervous. "I'm Gabriella Montez. I used to go to West High School. You guys will probably hate me because you are one of their greatest rivals, but, to tell you the truth, I hated the West High Knights. I was quite glad to move here."_

"_Why'd you move?" a dark girl asked._

"_I, uh, um…" Gabriella stammered, not wanting to go to the details of her past with some people who she did not even know. "I'd rather not go to that, right now, if you don't mind."_

"_Well, students, get to know Gabriella," Ms Darbus said. "I have to go to the office to pick up some materials for that new sets and I'll be right back."_

"_Hey, Montez," a blond girl called. "We need to know your past, or else, there is not much of a chance that you'll get to know us."_

"_If you don't tell us, we'll make sure your life here at East High will be like hell," a bushy haired boy said._

"_Chad!" Troy said, warningly. _

"_Come on," a blond boy yelled. "Tell us everything about you."_

"_Why do you even want to know?" Gabriella asked, fighting to keep her voice from quivering. "You don't even know me."_

"_We'll only get to know you, if you tell us," the dark girl said._

"_Guys, SHUT UP!" Troy yelled, jumping onto his feet. "If Gabriella doesn't want to tell you anything, she doesn't have to. So, you guys might as well leave her alone."_

"_Why are you sticking up to her?" Chad asked._

"_I…uh…I," Troy stammered, not wanting everyone to know the answer. _

_He knew the answer of course. He was attracted to her. Sure, it had not been yet an hour since they had met, but…Troy believed in love at first sight. He knew that Gabriella was different from all the girls who drooled over him, and, that was the reason he liked Gabriella._

"_Look, guys, I'll tell you about my past, but, just don't make me repeat it again," Gabriella said. She had sensed that Troy was feeling uncomfortable, though she did not know why. "My dad passed away a few years ago. My mom is quite abusive towards me and my sister. James – my brother – is the only one that she treats properly; probably because she only wanted a boy. Yesterday was my eighteenth birthday and I was legally an adult, so my mom didn't have to look after me anymore. So… my mom kicked me and my sister out of the house. Adrianna – my father's sister – took us in. she lives here in Albuquerque and now, here I am."_

_Everyone, including Troy, stared at her, feeling sorry for her. They had begun to wish that they had never asked why Gabriella had moved and all those things that they had just asked._

"_I'm really sorry," Troy whispered, finally._

_Gabriella looked up and saw in his eyes that he really meant it. She smiled at him._

"_It's okay," Gabriella said. "Honestly, I'm happier here."_

"_Well, we'll make your life here even happier, right, fellows?" he turned to the other students_

_No one answered. Troy looked a bit disappointed and embarrassed. Gabriella looked really sad. A fair boy in the back raised his hand, slowly._

"_What's up, Jason?" Troy asked._

"_Um, what the hell is going in here?" Jason Cross asked._

_Gabriella could not help, but, laugh, as everyone else in the room groaned. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Do you know where James is, then?" Troy asked.

"No, probably with my mom," Gabriella replied, softly. "I want to find him. He did nothing wrong and I want my baby to know about James."

"We'll find him, then," Troy suggested. "After I get back, we'll find him."

"Thank you," Gabriella said.

"No problem, Gabs," Troy said as he hugged her again.

Troy left that afternoon and Gabriella was very sad, but, she did not show it. They had also decided to tell the public that she was pregnant if they asked. Troy knew that he would probably be asked that while he was away and Gabriella told him that it did not matter if they were together or not when the fans found out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

One month and three weeks later…

After Troy left, Gabriella watched every single one of Troy's games on the television. The two talked on the phone for hours everyday. Jack, Julie, Adrianna and Nick would always go and check on Gabriella everyday. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay had spent everyday with Gabriella in her house, because, she did not want to go out without Troy, since it was now obvious that she was pregnant. She only went out when she had to go to the hospital and on the times she had gone out, the paparazzi had taken a lot of pictures of her. As she had started to show, the paparazzi had snapped pictures of her bump and rumors had started going around.

Gabriella was now lying on the couch watching Troy's last game before he came home. She watched as Troy made baskets after baskets. He was definitely on a good day. The game ended and the Lakers had won, which meant that the Lakers had also won the final championship games. A news reporter appeared on the screen.

"Well, the Lakers have done it again," she announced. "They have won the final championship game of the season."

The news reporter stopped one of the teammates. "What's the secret for all this?" she asked him. "You guys have been winning game after game."

"I guess that would come from the excellent captain that we have got," the guy grinned. "He and the coach, together leads us to victory every year."

"Thank you," the reporter told the player and turned back to the camera. "Well, I guess we better see if we can get the captain to say a few words."

Troy appeared on the screen. He was sweaty from playing, but, he was also grinning all over his face.

"Ah, we've got him right here!" the reporter exclaimed. "Hello, Mr. Bolton."

"Hey," Troy grinned. "And, it's Troy."

"Okay, Troy," the news reporter smiled. "You were shining today. What made you play so well?"

"That last game was for my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez," Troy grinned. "I won it for her."

"That's so sweet," the reporter smiled and Gabriella was smiling, too. "Speaking of Gabriella Montez, rumors have been going around that she's pregnant. Are they true?"

Troy looked straight at the camera. Gabriella knew that he knew that she was watching. He grinned.

"Yup," he answered. "She's pregnant."

"You're the father, right?" the reporter said.

"Yeah," Troy said a bit confused. "Why?"

"It's just that it was only two months ago when you two declared that you were dating," the reporter said.

"Oh," Troy said. "Well, I'd rather not go into those details at the moment, especially since Gabi's not here with me."

"Of course," the reporter nodded. "Well, thank you and congratulations."

"Thank you," Troy smiled, too.

Gabriella switched off the television, smiling. The truth was revealed to the world now. Troy would be home, soon and she was happy.

It was finally the day for Troy to come home. Gabriella could not wait. The gang except for Isabel – and Troy, of course – was at Gabriella's house. They were decorating the house to celebrate Troy's homecoming as well as the championships. Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Jason had become very protective of Gabriella. Troy had given them clear instructions not to let anything happen to her. And at that moment, they had sent her upstairs to bed, because she was not allowed to do any work as she was pregnant.

Gabriella was lying on the bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Door's open," she called as she did not feel like getting up.

The door opened, but, no one came in. Gabriella was confused. She got up and went to the door.

"BOO!" Isabel yelled jumping at Gabriella.

Gabriella jumped. "Iz!" she exclaimed giving her sister a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for the weekend," Isabel said as she placed her hands on Gabriella's bump. "How's the baby?"

"Great," Gabriella smiled. "But, how did you get here?"

"Troy gave me a lift," Isabel grinned.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, disbelievingly.

"Troy," Isabel confirmed.

"Hey, baby girl," Troy smiled stepping into the room. "I missed you."

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"I'm going to go find Ryan," Isabel said going out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Come on, Gabs," Troy said, holding up his arms. "Give me a hug."

Gabriella slid into his arms and immediately, Troy captured her lips in his. Troy lifted Gabriella up and she wrapped her legs around him. Her bump brushed against Troy's stomach and Troy pulled away. He looked down at her grown stomach and smiled.

"You've grown a lot since daddy was gone, huh?" Troy grinned at Gabriella's stomach as he sat on the bed, with Gabriella on his lap. She had her legs on either side of him.

Gabriella smiled. She loved the way Troy talked to the baby. It was as if the baby was already here. Suddenly, she felt the baby move. She gasped.

"Are you okay?" he asked, instantly worried.

Gabriella placed her hands on her stomach. "It moved," she whispered.

Troy's eyes widened. Gabriella smiled as the baby moved again. She grabbed Troy's hand and placed it against her stomach. Troy smiled as he felt the baby move. They both looked down at the hands on Gabriella's stomach. When Gabriella looked up, Troy was not looking down at her bump. He was gazing into her eyes.

"Troy, are you okay?" she asked.

"Marry me!" Troy whispered.

"What?" Gabriella gasped.

Troy put Gabriella down gently on the bed. Then he got up and bent down to one knee. He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

"Okay, I'm not much of a poet, but, I wrote this," Troy said. He cleared his throat before he began to recite.

"When I look into your dark brown eyes,

I forget everything,

It's just you and me!

Just you and me, Gabi,

Can't you see?

Out hearts are one,

And our long journey together,

Has just begun,

I intend to keep you by my side,

I don't intend to let you go,

If I ever hurt you in anyway,

I'd never forgive myself,

You're the reason my heart beats everyday,

You're the reason I breathe,

You're the reason why I live,

Without you in my life,

Everything would be incomplete,

You're like the last bit of a jigsaw puzzle,

When the puzzle is my life,

You mean everything to me,

And I love you,

With all my heart,

Gabriella Montez,

Will you marry me?"

Troy looked at Gabriella to see her reaction. To his utmost horror, she was crying. He got up at once and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry, Gabi," he whispered. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Yes," Gabriella smiled through her tears.

"What?" Troy asked, surprised.

"Yes," Gabriella repeated. "I will marry you, Troy. I love you."

Troy grinned and slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. Then, he kissed her passionately. Slowly, he laid her on the bed, and began kissing her, careful not to put any weight on her. His hand slid under her shirt, just as the door opened. Troy and Gabriella pulled away slightly and looked at the door. The gang was there, groaning.

"Do you guys have to do it all the time?" Isabel asked.

"Why can't we?" Troy asked. "We've got a reason to celebrate. We're engaged." He held up Gabriella's hand.

Everyone stared at them. Then, the girls squealed as Troy and Gabriella got off the bed. The girls surrounded her as Troy slapped high five with the guys. Chad gave him a brotherly hug.

"Congrats, man," he grinned.

"Thanks," Troy smiled.

"This calls for celebration," Zeke said throwing his arms over Troy's and Chad's shoulders.

"I say we have some cookies of yours," Jason said at once.

"Hmmm," Troy grinned. "I'm hungry."

"Come on," Chad said and the guys left the room, leaving the girls alone, who were now feeling the baby.

The guys were downstairs munching on some cookies when the girls came down. They all glared at the guys, while the guys looked back, sheepishly.

"We were hungry," Chad said with his mouth full of cookie.

"He's right," Troy said as Gabriella walked over to him. "And they taste so good, too."

Troy popped the remaining bit of his cookie into Gabriella's mouth as she sat on his lap.

"That is good," she agreed, smiling.

Troy leaned over and took another cookie. They were rather big. He put his arm around Gabriella and she leaned against his chest. Then, he fed her the cookie.

"You two look so cute together," Sharpay smiled.

Troy and Gabriella grinned. Suddenly, Gabriella got up and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Do we have any ice cream?" she asked.

"I haven't been here for two months," Troy said.

Gabriella got a bowl and a spoon. Then she took the container of ice cream and served herself a generous helping.

"Hey, Troy," she said and Troy looked at her.

"What do you want to go with that?" he asked as he got up. He was actually very tired from driving all day.

"How'd you know I was going to tell you that?" Gabriella asked.

"Lucky guess," Troy smirked. "So, tell me."

"Pickles!" Gabriella grinned.

Everyone in the room made a face except for Gabriella and Troy, who had, by then, got used to Gabriella's weird cravings. Troy got some pickles and set it on the table. Then, he sat down again and Gabriella went back to her old position on Troy's lap. Troy watched Gabriella as she ate. The others were talking about Troy's games, but, he was not really paying attention. He was too busy taking down his fiancée's beauty. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. It was his coach.

(**Troy**/_Coach_)

"**Hey, coach. What's up?"**

"_I just got a call from Tyra Banks, herself, and she wants you on her show."_

"**I don't know, Coach. I mean, I just got back."**

"_I know, Troy. And, Tyra wants both you and Gabriella on the show. Jessica and I are good friends and she thought that I could tell it to both you and Gabriella while I called."_

"**Oh, okay, then. When is it?"**

"_The day after tomorrow."_

"**Alright, then, coach."**

"_I knew that you'd say yes if Gabriella was allowed to go with you (laughs). Anyway, I'll book two seats to L.A. the day after tomorrow, alright?"_

"**Okay, Coach. Just let me know the times later, okay?"**

"_Sure, Troy. I'll see you later then."_

**  
"Bye, Coach."**

Troy hung up. Gabriella was staring at him with a hurt look on her face. The rest of the gang was glaring at Troy.

"What?" he asked. He was clueless to what was going on, there.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Gabi…" Troy began. He understood why everyone was mad at him. They thought that he was going to leave Gabriella again.

"Just, tell me," Gabriella said.

"Yes, but –" Troy broke off when Gabriella ran upstairs. "Gabi! Wait!"

"Troy, that's really low, man," Chad said.

"Troy, how could you do that do her?" Sharpay yelled.

"You said that you'll never hurt her," Isabel yelled.

"How can you leave her again after just getting back?" Kelsi asked.

"Will you guys just shut up?" Troy yelled. "What are you yelling at me for? Because I told coach that I wouldn't go unless Gabi could come with me?"

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"You know what," Troy said. "I think you better leave, because, I've got to fix things with Gabi."

"You're not mad at us, are you?" Isabel asked.

"No, I'm not mad at you guys," Troy assured them.

The gang left quickly. The sun had set and it was dark, by then. Troy hurried upstairs and heard Gabriella crying in the bathroom.

"Gabs!" he called. "Open the door."

Gabriella opened the bathroom door. Her face was wet with tears.

"Gabs, listen to me," Troy said.

"No, you listen to me, Troy," Gabriella snapped. "I've had it with you leaving me all the time. In case you don't remember, it's also your baby that I am carrying. It's like you're abandoning me and the baby."

"Gabi," Troy began.

"I hate you, Troy Bolton!" Gabriella yelled. "Just, leave me alone."

A look of hurt crossed Troy's face when Gabriella said that she hated him. As soon as the words had left Gabriella's mouth, she wished that she had never said them.

"Troy…" she began, but her voice trailed away when she saw that Troy was so hurt.

"Save it, Gabriella!" he said, softly. "You're jumping into conclusions. I wasn't going to leave you. They want both me and you on the _Tyra Banks Show_. I wasn't going to go unless you were going with me, but, you didn't want to hear any of those."

Troy turned and walked away. "I'll sleep in the couch tonight," he said before he went downstairs.

Gabriella's heart broke when she heard the hurt in Troy's voice. She broke down onto the floor crying hard. She knew that it probably was not good for the baby, but, she could not stop.

Later that night, Gabriella could not sleep. She did not like sleeping alone in the bed knowing that Troy was in the same house. Finally, she got up and put on her night gown. The baby was also restless. She went downstairs and saw the light in the living room and knew that Troy was still awake. She stopped at the doorway. He did not see her as he was lying on the couch.

"Hey," she said, softly.

Troy jumped up from the couch when he heard Gabriella's voice. He looked up and saw Gabriella standing at the doorway. One hand was resting on top of her engorgement.

"Hey," Troy said.

Slowly, Gabriella walked over to Troy. She was tired and wanted to sleep. The fact that she was carrying a kicking baby in her stomach did not help either. She sat down on the couch and Troy flopped down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Troy," Gabriella said, softly.

"I know," Troy said. "I'm sorry, too."

"Why are you sorry?" Gabriella asked.

"For making you cry," Troy said.

"Oh," Gabriella said. She rubbed her hand on her stomach. "Baby Bolton seemed to think that daddy needed to be close by tonight."

"It did, huh?" Troy smiled. "So, my baby's smart.

He lifted Gabriella onto his lap. He placed one hand on her back and the other on her stomach. He smiled when he felt the baby kick. He traced circles on her stomach.

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella said, softly.

"I love you, too, Gabs," Troy smiled and gave her a kiss. Then, he bent down and placed a kiss on Gabriella's stomach. "And, I love you, too."

Gabriella laughed. "So, are we doing the show?" she asked.

"If you want to," Troy smiled.

"I want to," Gabriella said, at once.

"Then, we'll do it," Troy smiled.

Troy carried Gabriella upstairs to their bedroom and the two soon fell asleep. Troy's hand was, of course, wrapped around her and was resting on her stomach.

A few hours after they had fallen asleep, Gabriella woke up. She was hungry and wanted some of the leftover cookies that Zeke had made. Troy's arms were wrapped around her, preventing her from moving. She poked his arm.

"Troy," she whispered into his ear. "Wake up!"

Troy groaned, but, did not open his eyes.

"What is it, baby?" he mumbled.

"I want to get up," Gabriella replied.

Troy opened his eyes and looked at her. "But, I like holding you close to me when I sleep," he smiled.

"I like you holding me, too," Gabriella said. "But, I'm hungry."

"Why didn't you say so?" Troy asked getting out of bed. Gabriella made to get up, too, but, Troy stopped her. "No, you wait here. I'll get whatever you want."

"Those cookies Zeke made," Gabriella answered.

"Oh, yeah," Troy said. "We've got loads of those. I'll bring them up."

A few minutes later, Troy came back holding a tray which had two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies.

"Cookies and milk!" he grinned. "I want to eat with you."

Gabriella laughed. Troy placed the tray on the bed, carefully, because he did not want to spill any milk. Then, the two began their feast.

"I want to fins her, Troy," Gabriella said, suddenly.

"Huh? Who?" Troy asked, confused.

"I want my baby to have two grandmothers, not one," she continued.

"Oh," Troy realized that she was talking about her mom.

"And, I want my baby to have an uncle, too," Gabriella said, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Okay," Troy said, sitting up. "First of all, it's not your baby; it's mine, too. Second of all, when do you want to find her?"

"Now!" Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy said.

He quickly took the tray from the bed and placed it on the dresser. Then he grabbed his laptop and sat on the bed again. He began searching on the Internet. Gabriella watched him. A few minutes later, Troy felt something fall onto his shoulder. He looked to see Gabriella asleep there. He smiled and laid her on the bed, before continuing his work. About an hour later, he found the Maria Montez he was looking for. He quickly took down her address. Then, he shut down the laptop and lay down next to Gabriella.

"I found her," he whispered into her ear.

He watched as Gabriella smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby girl," Troy smiled.

**A/N So, this is one of the longes chapters that I wrote. Anyways, two chapters. Happy?? :P Let me know by a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Hey...sorry for the late update..I haven't updated in two or three months, right? Maybe four..but, who's counting? I seriously hope you don't:P Anyways, I'm hoping updates will be regular after this, because school's alsmost over for us and our exams are finished. TC. R & R!!!**

The next morning, Troy rolled over with his arm stretched out expecting to find Gabriella next to him. He patted the spot next to him, but, it was empty. He opened one eye and saw that Gabriella was not there. He sat up in the bed, wondering where she was.

"Gabriella!" he yelled.

"In the kitchen," he heard her call back.

Satisfied he lay back down and closed his eyes, but, once again, he sad up when he realized what she said. Gabriella was in the kitchen and she was not supposed to do any work. He jumped up and rushed downstairs to see Gabriella making coffee.

"Gabi, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Making coffee," she replied.

"I told you that you are not to do anything around here," Troy said.

"Look, Troy," Gabriella said turning to face him. "I am not a child for you to boss around. I am going to do what I want and you aren't going to stop me."

Troy realized that it was one of Gabriella's mood swings. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, Gabi," he whispered, gently. "But, you are also carrying a baby, so, you have to be careful."

"I know," Gabriella sighed. "But, it's just coffee."

"Alright," Troy said just as the doorbell rang. "Who's that?"

"Isabel and Ryan," she answered. "They're coming with us."

"Coming where?" he asked, confused.

"To see our mom," Gabriella replied. "Now, go and open the door."

Troy went to open the door and was greeted by a number of flashes.

"Paparazzi's here," Ryan said.

"More like 'stalkarazzi'," Troy grumbled. "Gabi won't like this."

"You're probably going to be on the cover of every magazine," Isabel said walking into the kitchen with Ryan and Troy following her. "After all, you look really hot without anything but your boxers on."

"Shit," Troy said, because he had not realized that he was only wearing his boxers. He hurried upstairs to get dressed.

"Coffee, Ryan? Iz?" Gabriella asked.

"No, thanks," Ryan said and Isabel shook her head.

The three chatted while they waited for Troy. He appeared in a few minutes.

"Let's go," Gabriella said.

"Don't I get some coffee?" Troy asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Right," Gabriella said handing him a cup. "Hurry up!"

A minute later, they were all at the front door, getting their coats on.

"Isabel," Troy said. "Don't look at anyone in the eye. Ryan, get her into my car as soon as possible."

With that, Troy opened the door. At once the flashes began. Ryan and Isabel rushed to the car. Troy locked the house and followed with Gabriella.

Troy managed to lose the paparazzi after a while and he drove to the address he had found. Everyone was very quiet in the car. Troy reached over and took Gabriella's hand and squeezed. She looked at him and smiled, but, Troy could tell that it was a forced one.

Soon, the arrived at the house. Troy parked the car and everyone got out.

"This is it," Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," Gabriella replied and Isabel just nodded.

"Shall we go then?" Ryan asked.

"Wait," Troy told Gabriella as she started to follow Ryan and Isabel. "I don't think I got a 'good morning' kiss."

Gabriella smiled. She kissed him gently and Troy responded with great passion. Then, they followed Ryan and Isabel to the door. Troy rang the doorbell. Maria opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Hi, mom," Gabriella said, softly.

"I'm sorry," Maria whispered. "I'm really sorry."

She wrapped her arms around Isabel and Gabriella in a hug. She was crying hard as she whispered 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

"It's okay," Gabriella said, softly.

Troy smiled. He was happy that Gabriella had got what she wanted. Ryan looked around and saw a couple of reporters running from a distance.

"Uh…I hare to break this Hallmark moment, but, a couple of reporters are coming this way," Ryan said

The group went into the house. A young boy was in the living room playing a video game.

"James!" Gabriella and Isabel exclaimed in unison.

James looked up and his face lit up when he saw Isabel and Gabriella. He jumped up and ran towards Gabriella. Troy caught him just before he launched himself at her.

"Better slow down," Troy said. "I don't want our baby getting hurt."

"You're Troy Bolton," James said, excitedly. "I'm a big fan. Can I have your autograph? Oh my god! Is Gabi your girlfriend? Am I going to be related to you?"

"No to the second question and yes to the other two," Troy said amused by the fact that James had forgotten about his sisters.

"But, the Internet said…" James's voice trailed away. "But, then, how am I going to be related to you?"

"Gabi _was_ my girlfriend," Troy said. "Now, she's my fiancée."

"Oh, congratulations," Maria exclaimed.

"Thanks, mom." Gabriella smiled.

"I'm going to be related to Troy Bolton!" James exclaimed, jumping with excitement. "Can I tell my friends?"

"How about tomorrow?" Troy asked. "We'll have announced it to the public, then."

"Okay," James said. "Do you want to play with me? A game of MBA live?"

"Why not?" Troy shrugged.

Jammed rushed back to the couch. Troy and Ryan followed as Gabriella and Isabel went into the kitchen with Maria.

"What made you change your mind about me?" Maria asked.

"I realized that I wanted my baby to have and uncle and two grandmothers," Gabriella replied.

"I missed you," Isabel said. "That's why I decided to come and see you with Gabi."

"I'm glad you came," Maria said. "I'll be the best mother to you guys after this."

About an hour later, Troy went into the kitchen to find Gabriella.

"Gabs, we have to go," he said. "Some guy from the _Tyra Banks Show_ called and said that we have to go on early at about half past four. Our flight leaves in an hour. We'll have to hurry."

"Okay," Gabriella said. "Bye, mom. I'll see you guys in two days."

"Good luck," Ryan smiled. "And have fun."

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled.

"Tell the others that we had to leave early so we couldn't say goodbye," Troy said.

"Sure thing," Ryan said.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the set for the _Tyra Banks Show_ two hours later. They had a quick lunch with Tyra and Gabriella went to change and get her makeup done. Troy, too, changed and hung around till Gabriella got back.

When Gabriella arrived, Troy's mouth dropped open. She was wearing a white knew length dress with a big blue bow on the back which showed off her growing bump.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked Troy worriedly. "Do I look bad? Do I look fat?"

"No!" Troy exclaimed. "You look absolutely gorgeous! Amazing! Really pretty!"

"Really?" Gabriella asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Troy said, putting his arms around her in a hug. "You look beautiful."

"I'm going to sing," Gabriella said.

"And, you'll be great," Troy said.

Neither one of them noticed Tyra watching them. She was smiling at the affection the couple showed each other.

Finally, it was show time!

"Most of you must have heard of this couple," Tyra said to her audience. "I've met them today and from the short time I have know them, I know that what they have between the two of them is true love. He is the captain of the LA Lakers and she is one of the most talented leading artists. Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Troy Bolton and his lovely girlfriend, Gabriella Montez."

They crowd grew wild as the couple walked on stage. Troy's hand was on Gabriella's waist. They both hugged Tyra and the three sat down.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Tyra asked.

"Around four months," Gabriella replied.

"Actually, we dated in high school," Troy said. "And we met again at our reunion. It was awkward at first because we hadn't spoken in four years."

Tyra laughed. "How far along are you, Gabriella? After winning that last game, Troy announced that you were pregnant."

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "I'm about four months along."

"Four months?" Tyra asked. "So, I'm guessing this baby happened at your reunion?"

"I wouldn't say 'at'," Troy said. "More like afterwards at the hotel."

The three of them laughed.

"Are you two planning on getting married?" Tyra asked.

Gabriella raised her hand to show the ring.

"He proposed yesterday, right after he got back," she explained.

"That ring is beautiful," Tyra said moving closer to get a better look. "Troy has good taste."

"What can I say?" Troy asked grinning. "I'm good at getting Gabi stuff."

"Well, congratulations to both of you," Tyra smiled.

"Thank you," Troy and Gabriella replied.

"And, don't forget people," Tyra said to the audience. "Gabriella's new album 'Baby G' is awesome. You should get it. And, now, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Gabriella Montez singing a song which she wrote by herself – Truly Madly Deeply."

Tyra and Troy got off the stage. The lights dimmed and Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"This one's for you, Troy," Gabriella said and the crown went wild. Then, she started singing.

"I'll be your dream,

I'll be your wish,

I'll be your fantasy,

I'll be your hope,

I'll be your love,

Be everything that you need."

Troy had frozen when Gabriella dedicated the song to him. He had heard all of her songs on her album except for this one. He could not break his gaze from his beautiful fiancée.

As Gabriella went on singing, she had her gaze locked onto Troy's as well.

When the song ended, Troy jumped onto the stage and they gave the crowd exactly what they wanted – a live Troyella kiss. They crowd went wild as Troy kissed her.

"Thank you," he whispered embracing her. "I love you, Gabi."

"I love you, too, Troy," she replied softly.

They broke apart and Tyra smiled.

"Give it up for the happy couple," she exclaimed. "Next up, Jennifer Aniston."


	23. Chapter 23

Two days later, Troy and Gabriella went back home to Albuquerque. There, they got the biggest surprise of their lives.

Troy opened the door and both of them walked in. the house was quiet. They walked into the living room and Gabriella switched on the light. All of their friends jumped out from their hiding places.

"Surprise!" they yelled.

The couple's tired faces broke into smiles. Troy's parents, Ava and Nick were there too with James and Maria.

"What is all this?" Troy asked

Chad nodded at James and Zeke. They held up a huge banner which said: _'To the happy couple: Troyella!'_

"Troyella?" Troy laughed.

"We decided to throw you guys the bachelor's party and the baby shower and the bridal shower together," Chad explained.

"whose idea was this?" Gabriella asked and everyone pointed at Chad.

"I knew I chose you to be my best man for a reason," Troy smiled.

"Your best man?" Chad asked. "Really?"

"Yeah, dude," Troy grinned. "Who would be better than you?"

"In that case," Chad smiled. "I'd be honoured."

"And, I would live Isabel to be my maid of honour," Gabriella said.

"Thanks, Gabi," Isabel said giving her sister a hug.

"There's more," Sharpay said. "The rest of the surprise is upstairs."

"What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"You'll see," Taylor said. Troy and Gabriella followed everyone upstairs. They stopped outside one of the spare rooms. Troy and Gabriella had decided to give it to the baby.

"If your baby is a girl," Kelsi announced. "Drum roll, please."

James hit the door with a pair of chopsticks and Kelsi opened it.

Troy and Gabriella were speechless as the others pushed them inside. The room had pink wallpaper with little dolls stamped on them. There was a crib with dolls hanging from above. A stroller which was pink with white flowers stood at one corner. The cabinet was filled with bottles, clothes and other necessities for a baby. there was also a chest full of toys.

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but, Jason beat her to it.

"There's more," he said. "Come on."

Everyone followed Jason to another spare room

"If your baby is a boy," Kelsi said.

James did the drum roll and Kelsi opened the door. Troy and Gabriella walked in. the room was identical to the other one, but, instead of everything being pink with dolls, it was blue with basketballs.

"You guys!" Gabriella said. "Thank you so much."

She pulled all the girls into a group hug.

"Thanks a lot," Troy said giving Chad a hug. "I'm guessing this was your idea as well."

"Yeah," Chad replied. "It's no problem. And I've got a question. Do you want a boy or a girl?" 

"It doesn't really matter," Troy said. "But, if I could choose, I would choose a girl." 

"you just want someone to be your little princess," Jack said, grinning and Troy laughed.

"Who's going to give you away, Gabi?" James asked out of the blue.

"What?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"You know, at the wedding," James explained. "Usually fathers do it, but…"

He broked off when he saw Gabriella's eyes fill with tears. She pushed past everyone and ran out of the room.

"Gabi!" Troy, Maria and Isabel yelled.

"way to go, idiot," Isabel said to James.

"I didn't mean to," James began as Troy and Maria began to follow Gabriella.

"Mom," Isabel said. "Stay here."

"She's my daughter," Maria said.

Troy ignored her and went out of the room. Maria made to follow, but, Isabel stopped her.

"Mom, you don't know Gabi like I do," she said. "The only one she listens to is Troy. She'll stop crying if he tells her to. She's quite stubborn…like you actually."

Maria raised her eyebrows.

Troy found Gabriella standing by the pool crying softly. Troy went and weapped his arms around her from behind and rested his hands on her stomach.

"It's okay," Troy whispered comfortingly.

"I miss him, Troy," Gabriella sobbed as she placed her hands on top of Troy's. "I miss him a lot."

"I know," he said, softly. "You know that he's with you all the time, right?" 

"I want him to give me away," Gabriella cried.

"Gabi, look at me," he said and she turned in his arms. "Nick would love to give you away. My dad, too. But, your father would be watching over you. He wouldn't want you to be unhappy. He would want you to live your life and you're doing a really good job of it, too. But, please don't cry, Gabi. He wouldn't want that. And it can't be good for the baby either."

"I know," she whispered as Troy wiped away her tears.

Gabriella hugged him and she buried her head in his shirt. Troy kissed her head and rested his chin on her head as he held her in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Gabriella, who was now nine months pregnant, was sitting by the kitchen counter, picking at her plate of pasta. Troy was sitting next to her, but, neither one of them said a word. Troy was quiet because Gabriella was in a crappy mood and had yelled at him a lot that day. Gabriella was quiet because she was ashamed because she had yelled at Troy and on top that, the baby had not stopped kicking.

The silence was broken when the doorbell rand. Troy got up and went to open the door. A minute later, he returned with Isabel and Maria.

"How's my little girl?" Maria asked going over to Gabriella.

"I don't know about little," Isabel said. She placed her hands on Gabriella's stomach. "It's kicking."

"You think?" Gabriella glared at Isabel.

"How was graduation?" Troy asked trying to get Gabriella in a good mood.

"Great," Isabel said. She had come home from graduation.

Troy noticed that Gabriella was trying to get up, and he hurried over to her. He helped her to stand up and he followed her to the living room. Maria and Isabel stayed behind.

"Troy, I'm sort," Gabriella whispered as he helped her to lie down on the couch. "For yelling at you like that, today."

"I know, Gabi," Troy said, softly as he knelt down beside her. He kissed her hand, gently and then, her bump. "Should I tell your mom and Iz to leave? Do you want a rest or something?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "And, tell them that I'm sorry for not being so social."

"Okay," Troy said and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

Troy saw Maria and Isabel to the door and then, went back to the living room carrying Gabriella's plate of pasta.

"You're going to eat this," Troy said. "You haven't eaten properly today."

"I'm hungry," Gabriella admitted.

Troy fed her pasta and then, he went to wash the plate. He had not made it to the sink when he heard Gabriella scream. He dropped the plate and it crashed to the floor.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed, again.

Troy rushed to the living room and knelt down beside Gabriella.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking her hand.

"I think I'm going into labour," she whispered as tears streamed down her face. "I'm scared, Troy."

Troy's face lost some colour when he saw her tears.

"No, Gabi," he said, kissing her hand. "Don't cry. I love you. I'm right here, alright? Right here."

Gabriella nodded. Troy got up and helped Gabriella up.

"Can you walk?" he asked. "Or, I can –"

"I can walk," she interrupted.

"Troy led Gabriella to the door, grabbing the bag they had packed two weeks ago. As they got to the door, it swung open and Chad and Taylor walked in.

"For once you've got a good timing, Chad," Troy said. "We need to get to the hospital. Gabi's going into labour."

"What?" Chad asked.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered. "I thought I could walk, but, I can't."

She almost fell, but, Troy and Chad caught her. Gabriella placed one arm on Troy's shoulders and the other on Chad's. They carried her to the car and Taylor drove them to the hospital.

Four hours later, Troy walked out to the waiting room grinning all over his face.

"It's a girl!" he told his friends, parents, James, Maria, Ava and Nick.

Jack gave Troy a hug. "I'm proud of you, son," he said.

"Thanks, dad," Troy smiled. "Do you guys want to see her?"

With a chorus of 'duh's, everyone followed Troy to Gabriella's room. She was sitting up on the bad with the small baby girl in her arms. Troy sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"She looks like you, Troy," Taylor said.

"But, she has Gabi's eyes," Kelsi said.

"Can I hold her?" Isabel asked.

Gabriella gave the little baby to Isabel and leant against Troy.

"I'm proud of you, Gabi," Troy said, softly so that only Gabriella could hear him.

"Thanks," she said, snuggling close to him.

"What's her name?" Amanda asked.

"Michelle Isabel Bolton," Troy said and Gabriella smiled at him.

"Yay!" Isabel squealed. "She has my name."

"We would like you to he her godmother," Gabriella said.

"I'd be honoured," Isabel smiled.

* * *

**A/N Stories comiong to an end...only two more chapters and an epilogue. Anyways, I hope you like these two chapters...R & R!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

Six months later, both Troy and Gabriella had settled down with Michelle and now, they were planning their wedding. It was arranged for Nick to give Gabriella away. The paparazzi also followed them everywhere trying to get information about the wedding which was to be held in a week.

After a fitting, Gabriella went home to find it very quiet. She went upstairs to Michelle's room to find her wide awake in Troy's arms, who on the other hand was asleep in the rocking chair. She lifted Michelle out of Troy's arms and put her into her bed as Troy woke up.

"Why don't you go take a nap, Troy?" Gabriella said as Troy walked over to her.

"Why don't you join me?" he asked, grinning cheekily as he wrapped her arms around her.

"Why don't you tell me where we are going on out honeymoon?" Gabriella asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"That's a surprise," Troy said.

"Then, no sex till we are married," Gabriella said pulling herself out of Troy's arms.

"Oh, come on, Gabs," he said and kissed her so passionately that she was lifted off her feet.

"I'm still not sleeping with you," she said and walked out of the room.

Troy groaned. He bent over at Michelle and tickled her. He laughed as her laughter hit his ears.

"How does your mother manage to turn me on so easily?" he asked as she caught his index finger in her hands.

**A/N So, this is a really short chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will be the wedding and after that the epilogue will come. Hope you like it. Review=) **


	26. Chapter 26

Finally, it was the day of the wedding. True to her word, Gabriella had not slept with Troy. Troy thought Gabriella looked beautiful and she did. He looked quite handsome in his tux as well.

The ceremony was over and all the girls were in tears. The guys were trying not to cry. Finally, it was time for the best man's speech. Chad got up and tapped his glass with his spoon.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" he asked. "I would like to propose a toast to Troy and Gabriella."

Everyone turned to look at Chad.

"I think the reason Troy might have chosen me to be his best man is because he knows that I get stage fright easily," Chad said and everyone laughed as Troy patted his back. "Anyway, I've known Troy since preschool. We used to have a lot of fun together. We still do. Troy's my best friend and I'm honoured that he picked me to be his best man."

Chad stuck his hand into his pocket and looked around. Taylor winked at him and he smiled.

"I learnt something very important from Troy," Chad said. "You don't give up in the face of true love, even if the object of your affection is begging you to. We should follow and chase down what we dream of. I learnt something from Gabriella as well. We must forgive those who make mistakes. Gabriella gave Troy the gift of the second chance. And, I'm lucky to have someone, I hope, would do the same for me."

Everyone clapped as Troy and Gabriella shared a kiss.

"I'm not done yet," Chad said and everyone turned to stare at him again. "Troy and Gabriella broke up at the end of our senior year in East High. And, Troy regretted it. Everyone knew that. He changed in college. He started acting like this whole other person. Someone I have never known. He was some kind of a lunatic. He was drunk all the time. Almost every night, I had to drag him out of some club and take him back to his dorm. And, every single night, he would go on about how he's an idiot and how he loves Gabriella. It was then; I realized that Troy and Gabriella were meant to be. I knew that someday, somehow, they would be together. Also one night Troy told me – he may not remember this, because he was drunk – that he fell in love with Gabriella the moment he met her when she bumped into him and her books fell. He said that it was love at first sight. Troy and Gabriella are meant to be together. Nothing can tear them apart for their love is too strong. To Troy and Gabriella."

He raised his glass as everyone echoed his words. Troy got up and gave Chad a hug.

"Thank you," he said, softly.

"Anytime, brother," Chad smiled.


	27. Epilogue

Five years later…

Troy walked into his house to find his two-year-old son, Kyle Bolton, watching a cartoon.

"Daddy!" Kyle screamed, happily when he saw Troy.

"Hey, Kyle," Troy smiled walking over to him and kneeling down. "What have you been doing all day?"

"Cartoons," Kyle replied pointing to the television.

"Alright," Troy said, getting up. "You watch your cartoons. I'm going to find mommy."

"Kyle wants mommy," Kyle said holding up his short arms.

"Okay, then," Troy said picking up Kyle. "Where is your mommy?"

Kyle did not answer.

"Gabs?" Troy called.

He walked into the kitchen to find Maria there.

"Gabriella's not here," she said.

"Where did she go?" Troy asked.

"I don't know," Maria said. "She took Michelle with her. And, since you're here, I'll get going. I came over to watch Kyle."

"Oh, thanks," Troy said, walking to the door after Maria with Kyle in his arms.

"No problem, Troy," Maria said and walked out of the house.

A few minutes later, Gabriella came home.

"Hey," Troy greeted her with a smile. "Where have you been?"

"Uh…we went to see my mom," Gabriella replied, not meeting Troy's eye.

"Your mom?" Troy asked. "But, she was just here."

"Did I say my mom?" Gabriella asked as she hung her coat and Michelle's coat in the cupboard. "I meant Ava. We went to see Ava and Nick."

"Okay," Troy said, slowly. He knew that Gabriella was lying.

"Mommy!" Kyle exclaimed before Troy could say anything.

Gabriella lifted Kyle out of Troy's arms and hurried upstairs with him.

"Hi, daddy," Michelle said hugging Troy's legs.

"Hey, princess," Troy smiled, kneeling down to his daughter's height. "Can you tell me where you really went, today?"

"We went to the hospital," Michelle answered. "Mommy had to go to an ult-ultra –"

"Ultrasound?" Troy asked, frowning.

"Yeah, that," Michelle said. Suddenly, her smile faded. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Will I get in trouble?"

"No, of course not, princess," Troy said, giving his daughter a hug. "Why don't you go and play?"

"Okay, daddy," Michelle shrugged and ran upstairs to her room.

Later that evening…

Troy and Gabriella were supposed to be attending an award show that evening. They were going to be performing a song. Nobody knew that Troy was going to be singing with Gabriella. Troy had been reluctant to sing, but, Gabriella had persuaded him to do a duet with her.

"Gabs!" Troy called from the bottom of the staircase. "We're going to lose our dinner reservations."

Troy had planned on taking Gabriella to dinner that evening before going to the show.

"I'm coming," Gabriella called back.

Taylor laughed as Troy sighed.

"Relax," she said. "She'll be here any second. And, she looks beautiful."

"She always looks beautiful, Tay," Troy smiled. "And, thanks a lot for watching Michelle and Kyle."

"You're welcome," Taylor said, glancing towards the stairs. "Ah…your wife has arrived." 

Troy turned around and his mouth fell open. Gabriella was wearing a red strapless dress which reached up to her ankles.

"You look beautiful," he smiled at her.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Gabriella smiled.

"Have fun, you two," Taylor smiled.

"Thanks, Tay," Gabriella smiled as she took Troy's hand.

At dinner…

"So, I've been thinking," Troy said. "I don't want to have any more kids."

"What?" Gabriella gasped.

"Well, two's enough, don't you think?" he said, watching her closely.

"I'll be right back," Gabriella said, getting up.

Troy saw that her eyes had filled with tears.

"Gabi, wait," he said getting up quickly and catching her hand, before she walked away. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted to get the truth out of you."

"Huh?" Gabriella looked confused.

"You know, you're the world's lousiest liar," Troy smiled, stroking her cheek. "A little birdie told me that you went to an ultrasound. And, she was quite scared of getting into trouble, too. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you in private," she replied. "We haven't had much time to ourselves lately. I found out two days ago. I'm almost two weeks gone. I was going to tell you tonight."

"I love you, Gabi," Troy said, kissing her gently.

"I love you, too, Troy," she smiled, kissing back.

"And, now, ladies and gentleman! Give it up for Gabriella Montez!"

Gabriella went by Montez when it came to her career, but, other than that, she was a Bolton.

She walked onto the stage, smiling. When the music began, she started singing.

"We were strangers,

Starting out on a journey,

Never dreaming,

What we'd have to go through,

Now here we are,

And I'm suddenly standing,

At the beginning with you."

She smiled at the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen…Troy Bolton!"

Troy walked onto the stage, singing.

"No one told me,

I was going to find you

Unexpected,

What you did to my heart."

Gabriella joined in and they both sang in perfect harmony with their hands linked.

"When I had lost hope,

You were there to remind me,

This is the start.

And life is the road,

And I wanna keep going,

Love is a river,

And I wanna keep flowing,

Life is a road,

Now and forever,

Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,

I'll be there when the story's through,

In the end I wanna be standing,

At the beginning with you."

Gabriella smiled at Troy. She let go of his hand and walked to the side of the stage. Troy walked to the other side.

Gabriella sang again.

"We were strangers,

On a crazy adventure."

Then, Troy sang.

"Never dreaming,

How our dreams would come true."

They walked towards each other singing.

"Now here we stand,

Unafraid of the future,

At the beginning with you."

Their hands linked as they sang the chorus once more.

"And life is the road,

And I wanna keep going,

Love is a river,

And I wanna keep flowing,

Life is a road,

Now and forever,

Wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning,

I'll be there when the story's through,

In the end I wanna be standing,

At the beginning with you."

The continued the song till it ended and the everyone got to their feet applausing.

Troy and Gabriella smiled and with linked hands, they walked off the stage.

"You were great," Gabriella said, hugging Troy.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Gabs," Troy smiled.

"I love you Mr. Bolton," she smiled.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Bolton," he said, softly and kissed her. "Now and forever!"

…**:::THE END:::…**

**A/N Hey, guys. I want to thank you for all the reviews you gave me. And, I'm kind of sad because this story is over. It's one of the longest I have written. Anyway, check out my new story, which is called 'Unexpected'. And, I'm not going to write a sequel to this story. Anyways, review and let me know what you guys think of this story, now that it's over. Bye. =)**


End file.
